Nunca Sonhei
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Quando James Potter, capitão popular e galinha do time do futebol pede ajuda à Lily para conquistar a garota de seus sonhos, Lily não faz ideia das loucuras em que pode se meter...
1. Cap01

**N/a: Oii! Tudo bem? Então, primeira fic aqui :)**

**Espero que gostem e comentem ok?**

**Beijosss**

**_"Dizem que quando você nasce é porque você tem algum propósito na Terra. Eu já nasci faz 16 anos e até hoje eu não descobri qual é o meu."_**

**_Lílian Evans_**

Minha vida é uma monotonia total. Nunca nada acontece. Sempre a mesma coisa, as mesmas pessoas, o mesmo. Toda a minha vida foi baseada em fatos extremamente comuns e sem sal. Eu nunca fui popular na escola, eu nunca viajei para algum país diferente, eu nunca tive uma mochila de rodinhas ou até mesmo uma boneca da moda, minhas roupas eram comuns e sem graça, eu nunca havia tido um namorado e eu também nunca tinha sido sequestrada por alienígenas nem nada tão excitante quanto.

Minha vida se baseava em... nada, absolutamente nada.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando da minha família ou que eu não tivesse amigos, porque minha família era o máximo e meus(poucos) amigos também eram o máximo. Era só que eu nunca tinha nada de novo, nada pelo que esperar, nada pelo que sonhar. A única esperança que eu tinha era acabar logo a escola e ir fazer minha tão esperada faculdade de Relações Internacionais em Harvard nos EUA(sim, meu sonho era sair da Inglaterra) e, quem sabe, ter um futuro brilhante e uma vida mais movimentada.

Minha cidade, Hogsmead, era pacata e completamente monótona. Assim como eu. Era raro ter novidades. Para falar a verdade era raríssimo.

As poucas festas que tinham, geralmente eram dadas pelas garotas e garotos populares e riquinhos da cidade, o que técnicamente significava que eu nunca era convidada. Minha vida social era um lixo. Assim como minha vida amorosa e minha vida doméstica. Em suma, minha vida toda era um lixo!

Agora você deve estar se perguntando: "Ela é emo?". Não, eu não sou emo. Só não tenho mais nenhuma perspectiva de vida.

A escola de Hogwarts, uma das mais renomadas do país para falar a verdade, divide seus alunos em casas. Grifinória, a casa dos corajosos; Corvinal, a casa dos inteligentes; Lufa-Lufa, a casa dos leais e Sonserina, a casa dos astuciosos. Eu fazia parte dos grifinórios, o que havia sido uma surpresa pois, quando você é uma garota quieta e na sua e não tem nenhuma perspectiva de vida, ser chamada para uma casa onde se entra só quem é corajoso é um baque e tanto. Para ser escolhido para alguma casa, você passa por uma série de testes, tanto psicológicos quanto físicos, sempre com um responsável acompanhando, e depois de algum tempo eles mandam o resultado com a casa onde você vai ficar.

Estranho né? Isso porque você não viu o diretor da escola, Alvo Dumbledore era realmente uma figura.

Eu realmente gostaria de saber onde a minha 'coragem de grifinória' tinha ido parar, porque além dos meus amigos, eu não falava com ninguém em toda a escola. Mas não pensem vocês que eu era o tipo de garota ignorada. Nãão! Quando você é estranha e tem cabelos ruivos que te fazem parecer com a mula sem cabeça com fogo saindo das ventas ser ignorada não é uma coisa admissível. Eu era a chacota da escola, todos os que eram populares eram 'obrigados' a rirem de mim. E eu não podia fazer nada, não fazia nada. Minhas amigas até tentavam me defender, mas não adiantava de nada.

Marlene e Dorcas eram minhas amigas desde a terceira série, quando Lucia McVann e sua gang tinham tentado me bater na saida da escola. As duas vieram na minha defesa e desde então - embora elas não tenham impedido Lucia de me bater , para falar a verdade elas até apanharam junto - nós somos amigas.

Se eu não tivesse elas, eu tenho certeza que já teria arranjado um jeito de me suicidar.

Tá legal, eu não seria louca o suficiente para isso, mas minha vida seria beeem mais deprimente sem elas.

Depois desse "Monólogo da Miseravel vida de Lílian Evans", eu acho que já posso voltar para minha vidinha sem sal.

Primeiro dia de aula.

- Hey, Evans, cuidado para não chegar perto das cortinas, pra não por fogo em tudo! - Eu não disse que eu era a chacota?

Pois é, e assim começa meu lindo e glamouroso ano de aula. Háháhá. Lindo e glamouroso? Meu sarcásmo tem andado nas alturas ultimamente, porque eu tinha certeza que essas eram as últimas palavras que meu ano em Hogwarts iria ser.

Com toda a certeza do mundo, a garota mais popular e vadia da escola inteira é Lucia McVann - sim, aquela que me bateu - e ela namora com James Potter que é o capitão do time de futebol da Grifinória e também o cara mais popular e pegador de toda a escola. Eu não fazia ideia de como podia caber tanto corneamento em uma relação. Sério, os dois poderiam virar alces pelo tamanho da galhada que cada um carregava na cabeça. Digam oi para meu sarcásmo novamente. "Oi sarcásmo da Lily!". Ok, parei.

Eu senti alguém esbarrar em mim e derrubar algo molhado em minha camisa.

- Ah, me desculpe! - disse uma voz irritantemente familiar. - Para falar a verdade - disse Lucia McVann olhando para mim com nojo - Não me desculpe nada. - E dizendo isso ela saiu. Assim, sem mais nem menos. E o que eu fiz?

Bom, eu sai correndo atrás dela e a derrubei no chão, peguei a faca que havia em meu bolso interno das vestes e a mutilei em pedacinhos.

Fala sério, minha imaginação é beem fértil. Oi? Eu não tenho uma faca guardada no meu bolso interno e menos que eu iria matar Lucia em um corredor lotado de gente, onde todos poderiam ver claramente quem havia sido a assassina dela. Eu faria algo bem melhor planejado.

Ok, depois desses pensamentos assassinos, eu fui para o banheiro e peguei a outra camisa que eu tinha dentro da minha mochila para me trocar. E porque eu tinha outra camisa dentro da minha mochila? Háhá, vocês não acham mesmo que depois de 10 anos estudando em Hogwarts e sendo colega de Lucia, que eu não estaria preparada para esse tipo de coisa? Poupem-me.

Sai do banheiro e dei de cara(felizmente) com Marlene e Dorcas que, aparentemente, estavam furiosas com a atitude de Lucia. Não sei porque elas ainda se importavam.

- Cara, aquela garota é uma estúpida total. Lily, você devia falar com o diretor, não é justo que todos os dias de todos os anos letivos essa garota te humilhe publicamente - ia dizendo Lene.

- Lene, olha só. Eu não me importo, sério - eu disse quando vi que ela ia começar a argumentar. - A única coisa que eu quero é acabar essa escola e fazer minha faculdade longe de tooodas essas pessoas, sem mais nenhum problema além dos que eu já tenho.

Lene apenas revirou os olhos. Ela não entendia.

Não era como se eu gostasse do que faziam comigo - tinha que ser um masoquista para gostar de ser humilhado - mas é que eu não queria mais nenhuma incomodação. Eu já tinha incomodações demais na minha vida. Arranjar problema com os populares com certeza não ia ser uma coisa muito boa.

Nós fomos para nossas primeiras aulas do dia: Àlgebra, Literatura, Inglês, Inglês e depois o almoço.

- Cara eu tô morrendo de fome - falou Dorcas assim que saimos do período duplo de Inglês.

- Quando que você não tá com fome Dorquinhas? - eu perguntei para ela.

- Sei lá, quando eu durmo? - ela respondeu enquanto escolhia o que ia comer.

- Não Dorcas, toda a vez que você dorme lá em casa eu ouço você resmungar toda a noite: 'mais um pedaço de lasanha por favor!' - falou Lene fazendo a gente rir.

Depois que nos servimos fomos para uma mesa vazia em um canto da cantina que estava lotada.

Nós começamos a comer e a conversar coisas fúteis e sem sentido até que eu ouvi uma voz muito conhecida, porém muito inesperada chamar meu nome.

- Evans?

Eu me virei e não pude esconder a surpresa que deveria estar estampada em meu rosto ao ver James Potter, o tal galinha que eu falei no meu monólogo, ali, olhando para mim, esperando que eu respondesse.

- Hmm? - foi a única coisa que a minha mente super avançada conseguiu me fazer proferir.

- Posso falar com você? - ele perguntou apontando para a porta que levava para o pátio.

Ãhn? Como assim falar comigo? O que é que ele queria? Tudo bem que ele nunca havia rido da minha cara nem feito nenhuma brincadeirinha a meu respeito em todos esses anos - o que era uma plausivel exceção, junto com seus outros dois amigos Remo e Sirius - mas dai ele vir falar comigo? A ruiva que solta fogo pelas ventas. Acho que eu estou tendo alucinações.

- Evans? Você vai falar comigo? - ele perguntou depois de meu silêncio.

- Ah, sim, ok - eu falei enquanto me levantava e lançava um olhar 'meldels' para minhas amigas que encaravam Potter incrédulas.

Nós dois fomos em silêncio até o pátio até que ele parou em frente a uma árvore perto do lago. Eu parei também.

Eu o encarei curiosa. Afinal, não era todo o dia que um cara lindo e popular como Potter pedia para falar comigo.

- Eu, hmm, queria te pedir desculpas pelo que a Lucia fez. Sabe, eu não gosto que ela faça esse tipo de brincadeira com você - ele falou sério.

Háhá. Ok, Jesus me abana. James Potter me chamou até o pátio para pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de sua vadia namorada? Tinha coisa ai. Tinha que ter.

- Tá legal Potter, eu não sei o que você quer, mas eu tenho certeza de que não foi por isso que você me chamou aqui - eu falei erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- Porque não?

- Fala sério, você não ia chamar uma garota como eu para o pátio apenas pra pedir desculpas por algo que você não fez - eu respondi.

- E porque mais eu chamaria então? - ele perguntou parecendo achar graça no meu jeito.

- Pra fazer alguma brincadeirinha sem graça daquelas que seus amigos adoram fazer comigo? - eu falei ficando corada.

- É claro que não. Eu não acabei de dizer que eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras? - ele respondeu parecendo indignado.

- Então porque você me chamou aqui? - eu perguntei ficando irritada.

- Pra fazer exatamente o que eu fiz - ele respondeu parecendo arrependido de ter me chamado até ali.

Eu apenas ergui minhas sombrancelhas e disse.

- Era só isso? - eu perguntei.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

Eu dei as costas e fui em direção ao castelo.

- Evans! - Potter me chamou novamente. Eu me virei para ele.

Parecia que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa. Parecia que ele estava lutando com as palavras.

- Que? - eu perguntei.

Ele me encarou por um momento e disse simplesmente:

- Seus tênis estão desatados.

E foi para dentro da escola.

Cara, esses garotos populares eram realmente estranhos. Mesmo.


	2. Cap02

**N/a: Oi pessoas! Tudo bom? Segundo capítulo aqui!**

**Eu queria agradecer à Ana Evans Potter e a Regina Wassally por deixarem reviews.**

**Muito obrigado viu? Beijoss**

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Depois da estranha troca de palavras com o Potter nos jardins, eu voltei para onde eu estava sentada com as garotas antes de sair.

- O que ele queria? - perguntou Lene praticamente quicando na cadeira de tanta curiosidade.

Eu apenas encolhi os ombros e dei uma mordida na minha torrada.

- O que? Vai dizer que James Potter te chamou para ir até os jardins para falar com você e você apenas faz isso? - disse ela imitando meu gesto com os ombros.

Parei de comer a torrada.

- Ele queria pedir desculpas pelo que a McVann me fez - eu falei ironicamente.

- Ele fez isso? - perguntou Dorcas incrédula.

Afirmei com a cabeça e voltei a comer minha torrada.

- Isso é muito estranho sabia? - disse Lene olhando para a mesa onde o Potter estava sentado com seus amigos. - Tem coisa ai.

- Eu também achei isso, mas quando eu perguntei o que era ele disse que meus tênis estavam desatados - falei rindo para elas.

Elas riram também e nesse momento o sinal que indicava o começo das aulas da tarde bateu, arrancando um gemido grupal de todos que se encontravam na cantina.

Eu e as garotas fomos em direção as aulas até que percebi que minha bolsa não estava comigo. Falei para elas irem na frente que eu já voltava.

Ao chegar na cantina eu avistei minha bolsa ao longe e fui em direção à ela até que alguém se meteu em minha frente. Suspirei. Tava demorando.

- Olha aqui sua coisa com cabelos vermelhos - falou Lucia apontando o dedo para mim - eu não quero te ver perto do meu namorado você ouviu? Não que algum dia ele vá olhar para alguém tãão ridículo como você - ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu apenas revirei os olhos.

- Sabe McVann, você definitivamente já inventou apelidos melhores. 'Coisa com cabelos vermelhos'? Isso era um xingamento? - eu falei pegando minha bolsa e a encarando com uma sombrancelha erguida.

- Escuta uma coisa nerd, essa escola é minha, então se eu quiser te destruir eu juro que eu faço em menos de um segundo - ela falou com os olhos semicerrados.

Eu estava prestes a responder que pior do que eu já aguentava era impossível quando o Potter chega.

- Algum problema? - ele perguntou olhando para a namorada.

- Jamie! - disse Lucia se atirando nos braços do garoto - Não tem problema nenhum meu amor - e olhou para mim - Eu acha que eu já te disse tudo aberração, pode ir - ela falou fazendo um gesto de despedida com as mãos.

Eu revirei os olhos e sai. Definitivamente ficar perto daqueles dois não era legal. Olhei no meu relógio. Droga, eu já estava atrasada para a aula. Se eu tentasse entrar, provavelmente o professor me daria uma detenção.

Suspirei e fui em direção à saida da escola. Os últimos dois períodos eram com o mesmo professor, só me restava ir para casa.

Fui andando calmamente até a saida e mandei uma mensagem para Marlene:

_" Me atrasei, não posso entrar na aula agora. _

_Vou pra casa._

_Beijos, Lily. "_

Fui andando calmamente pelas ruas pacatas de Hogsmead. A cidade era linda. Com suas casas que pareciam sair de um conto fadas e com flores por todos os lados. Aqui, sem dúvida nenhuma, era um ótimo lugar para se viver. Menos para mim é claro.

Eu não tinha medo da McVann, nem do que ela podia fazer comigo, afinal eu já estava acostumada a ser a piada da vez. Era só que era extremamente cansativo ter que, todos os dias, levar uma camisa dentro da mochila para poder trocar; ficar aturando apelidos pelos corredores... Era tão chato eu ter que viver me cuidando nos corredores para não cair se alguém botava o pé ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Muitos no meu lugar já teriam enlouquecido. A minha sorte - ou azar - é que eu tinha Petúnia como irmã. E se Lucia achava que era ruim, com certeza era porque não conhecia Petúnia.

Avistei minha casa ao longe e apressei meu passo. Ao chegar lá abri a porta e atirei minha mochila no sofá. Caí ao lado da mochila e fiquei contemplando o nada. Minha mãe estava trabalhando e Petúnia provavelmente devia estar com Válter, seu noivo - eca.

Eu estava prestes a me deitar no sofá quando um barulho abafado me interrompeu. Meu celular. Peguei-o e vi que era Dorcas.

- Oi - eu falei ao atender.

-_ Lily, onde você tá? - _perguntou a voz da minha miga do outro lado da linha.

- Em casa - eu falei - e você não tá na aula?

_- Não. O professor não deixou a gente entrar também. A gente tá indo para ai ok?_

- Tá - eu falei, me sentindo mais feliz que ia ter companhia.

As garotas chegaram 10 minutos depois com sorrisos enormes no rosto.

- Que foi - perguntei estranhando aquelas caras.

Lene balançou uma chave na minha frente. Instantâneamente eu a reconheci como a chave do Garanhão. Sorri também.

Garanhão era o fusca azul da Lene, mas ao contrário dos fuscas normais o dela tinha os bancos de couro roxo e também tinha ar-condicionado. Nós já tinhamos vivido muita coisa naquele carro. Desde o começo da paixão avassaladora de Dorcas por Remus - o amigo de Potter - até meu primeiro beijo - sim, eu já beijei. Sem falar nas loucuras da Lene.

Fui me trocar e depois nós fomos para o carro. Lene deu a partida e nós ouvimos o ronco reconfortante do Garanhão.

- Para onde nós vamos? - perguntou Lene.

- Londres! - Dorcas gritou.

Agora você deve estar se perguntando se Londres não era muito longe. Na realidade não. Era 30 minutos de Garotão. Hehehe, claro que num carro normal isso seria reduzido a 15 minutos.

Chegando lá nós fomos diretamente para o nosso lugar favorito: Mc Donald's.

Qual não foi a nossa surpresa quando, ao chegar lá, as primeiras pessoas que avistamos são...

- O Potter, o Black e o Lupin - disse Lene. - Que maravilha.

Dorcas parecia que ia ter um infarto. Ela estava vermelha feito um tomate e parecia estar sofrendo de falta de ar.

- Não acredito - disse Dorcas se escondendo atrás de Lene. - Porque eles estão aqui?

- Porque aqui é um lugar público? - perguntei indo em direção à uma mesa vazia.

- Mas justamente quando estamos aqui? - ela falou se atirando em uma cadeira e tentando ao máximo se fundir com a parede.

O garçom foi até a nossa mesa.

- Oi garotas - disse Jimmy, que já nos conhecia de tanto que nós iamos ali. - O de sempre?

- Sim - nós três respondemos para ele.

- Não precisa ficar corada Lily - disse Lene olhando maliciosa para mim.

Ok, Jimmy tinha sido o primeiro cara que eu beijei (e o único). Assim que Lene tirou a carteira de motorista, quando completou 16 anos - alguns meses atrás - nós vinhamos aqui quase todos os dias depois da escola. Ai eu conheci o Jimmy, um carinha legal com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis lindos. Ele definitivamente não era de se jogar fora. Então imaginem a minha surpresa quando ele demonstrou interesse por mim? As garotas botaram tanta pressão que eu acabei ficando com ele enquanto eu as esperava na frente do Mc D' encostada no Garanhão. E foi assim que eu deixei de ser tão inexperiente.

- Cala a boca Lene - eu falei batendo nela.

Jimmy chegou ali e deixou nossos pedidos. Começamos a comer e a conversar. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, rindo e conversando. Era por isso que eu amava minhas amigas; elas sempre conseguiam me fazer feliz. Independentemente do dia, da hora ou do lugar eu sabia que eu sempre podia contar com elas. Elas faziam a minha vida bem mais fácil, quase como se eu fosse uma garota normal.

Nós já estavamos no segundo pedido quando eu percebi que os três garotos estavam encarando nossa mesa. As outras duas tão absortas na conversa, não notaram isso. E também não notaram quando Potter fez sinal como se me chamasse.

Ãhn? Eu definitivamente estava tendo alucinações. Potter me chamar na frente das minhas amigas era uma coisa, mas ele me chamar com o dedo como se fossemos íntimos era outra completamente diferente. Olhei para os lados e para trás de mim para ter realmente certeza de que ele estava me chamando. Quando olhei para ele novamente ele apontou primeiro para ele, depois para mim e depois para o outro lado da sala, que não era possível se enxergar daqui.

Eu ergui minha sombrancelha. Ele só podia estar brincando. E se ele quisesse fazer uma daquelas brincadeirinhas idiotas bem na frente do Jimmy e de um monte de outras pessoas? Eu não ia.

Voltei minha atenção para minhas amigas que continuavam conversando absortas e ignorei ele.

Pelo menos eu tentei.

Não consegui esperar muito e tive que olhar para a mesa dele de volta. Ele levantou e se ajoelhou - eu ainda não acredito nisso - com as duas mãos juntas como se me implorasse. Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Garotas eu preciso ir ao banheiro - eu falei me levantando.

Elas apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça e seguiram falando. Potter sorriu vitorioso e levantou, indo em direção ao lugar que ele tinha apontado antes.

Ao passar pela mesa onde os amigos dele se encontravam Black meio que deu oi para mim com a cabeça e Lupin sorriu. Eu apenas franzi a testa e os cumprimentei com a cabeça também. Isso estava muito estranho.

Segui caminhando e avistei Potter em um canto mais reservado. Fui até ele.

- Você não é normal - foi a primeira coisa que eu disse assim que eu cheguei do seu lado.

- Você não é a única que acha isso - ele falou olhando para onde seus amigos estavam.

- O que você quer Potter? - eu perguntei direta.

- James - ele falou. Ergui minha sombrancelha.

- O que você quer _James?_ - perguntei sarcásticamente.

- Eu... preciso... hmm... Eu preciso da sua ajuda - ele falou rápido.

- Olha só, se você tá esperando que eu te ajude em àlgebra ou algo do tipo eu sinto te dizer que seu esforço foi em vão. Porque eu até possso parecer mas nerd não é uma das minhas qualidades.

Ele pareceu achar graça do que eu falei.

- Não, não é nada disso - ele falou e corou.

- Então é o que? - eu perguntei impaciente. E se as garotas resolvessem ir até onde eu estava e me visse conversando com ele? O que elas iam achar?

- Bom.. hmm. A Meadowes - e quando ele falou o sobrenome de Dorcas ele ficou mais vermelho que meus cabelos. - ela... ela tá saindo com alguém?

Eu fiquei estática. Como assim 'a Meadowes está saindo com alguém?'. Ele fez tudo isso para me perguntar apenas isso? Eu tive que rir.

- Porque você quer saber? - eu perguntei me recuperando de meu acesso.

- Bom... hmm, sei lá... Eu tava pensando em... ah... convidarelaprasair.

- Que? - eu perguntei porque não entendi bulhufas do que ele falou.

- Eu queria convidar ela para sair - ele falou ficando, se era possível, mais vermelho ainda.

- Você quer convidar a Dorcas pra sair? E por tudo isso você me chamou aqui? Por favor Potter, você é James Potter, você não precisa de ajuda pra pedir pra sair com alguém - eu falei me virando. Estava prestes a sair quando ele segurou em meu braço e falou as últimas palavras que eu esperaria ouvir de alguém como ele.

- Eu... - suspirou - estou apaixonado por sua amiga.

.

.

**N/a: Então, o que vocês acharam?**

**Eu sei que pode ser chato escrever um review, mas nós autores somos movidos por eles (pelo menos eu sou assim). Então, mandem um review dizendo o que acharam pooooor favooor? Eu agradeço!**

**Beijoss**


	3. Cap03

**_Agradecendo à Regina Wassally pelo review :) _**

* * *

_"- Você quer convidar a Dorcas pra sair? E por tudo isso você me chamou aqui? Por favor Potter, você é James Potter, você não precisa de ajuda pra pedir pra sair com alguém - eu falei me virando. Estava prestes a sair quando ele segurou em meu braço e falou as últimas palavras que eu esperaria ouvir de alguém como ele."_

_- Eu... - suspirou - estou apaixonado por sua amiga._

* * *

O que? James Potter apaixonado pela Dorcas? Eu sempre pensei que fosse o Lupin que gostasse dela. Ele sempre lançou olhares para ela; eu sei disso porque ela pedia para eu e a Lene ficarmos cuidando para ver se ele iria olhar, _e ele sempre olhava! _Eu sempre pensei que ele era meio lerdo por não ter chegado nunca na Dorcas, afinal, estava na cara que eles se gostavam.

_Acho que descobri o porquê de ele nunca ter chegado nela._

Olhei para o Potter que estava mais vermelho que meus cabelos e parecia ansioso por minha decisão.

Eu simplesmente não podia ajudá-lo, primeiro porque Dorcas gostava do _amigo_ dele, e segundo porque eu não ia querer que minha melhor amiga andasse com o maior galinha de Hogsmead apenas para ter a cabeça enfeitada de chifres.

- Desculpa Potter, mas eu não posso te ajudar – eu disse e tentei sair dali o mais rápido possível; não queria que o Jimmy me visse com ele. E se ele pensasse que eu estava tendo algo com o Potter? Não que algum dia eu pudesse realmente ter algo com alguém bonito como o Potter, nem pensar, mas quem sabe o que passa na cabeça das pessoas não é mesmo? Vai saber?

Potter segurou meu braço antes que eu pudesse sair dali e me levou novamente para o canto. Algumas pessoas olharam para nós com um ar divertido no rosto, como se tivessem nos pego fazendo algo errado. Fechei a cara e lancei olhares irritados para elas enquanto meu rosto insistia em corar. Como sempre.

- Porque não? – perguntou ele olhando bem em meus olhos.

- Porque a Dorcas gosta de outra pessoa – eu disse sem pensar. Merda, não era para eu ter falado isso. Agora ele vai querer saber quem é a pessoa e eu vou ter que inventar alguma desculpa para não contar. Tudo isso poderia sem mais fácil se eu pelo menos _soubesse_ mentir decentemente.

Potter aumentou o aperto em meu braço inconscientemente e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Ai – eu exclamei vendo que ele não tinha percebido que me machucava.

- Me desculpe – disse ele largando meu braço e me encarando. Ele parecia arrasado. Devia ser impressão minha. – Quem é? – perguntou ele, sério.

- Quem é o que? – eu perguntei distraída, enquanto me perguntava se ele realmente gostava de Dorcas.

- Quem é o cara de quem ela gosta? – perguntou ele impaciente.

- Ah, bom – merda, porque minha voz tinha que falhar sempre quando eu ia mentir? – Sabe, eu acho que isso não é da sua conta – eu disse, tentando fugir da pergunta.

- Por favor, me diz? – falou com um olhar pidão.

- Eu, não... Hmmm desculpa Potter, mas não é da sua conta – eu disse e dessa vez me afastei sem ele me interromper.

Assim que dobrei em direção à mesa, dei de cara com Dorcas, que parecia estar indo atrás de mim.

- Lily! Você está ai, eu pensei que você tivesse se afogado no vaso ou algo do tipo – disse ela divertida olhando por cima do meu ombro.

Ela suspirou.

- Porque é que ele não toma uma atitude nunca heim? – ela perguntou e eu percebi, sem nem precisar me virar, que ela estava falando do Lupin. – Se seguir assim, eu é que vou ter que tomar uma atitude.

- Vai ver ele é tímido? – digo, sabendo que não era bem esse o problema.

Será que o Potter não via que o seu amigo gostava da garota por quem ele era apaixonado? Se é que ele está apaixonado. É meio difícil de saber essas coisas quando se trata do cara mais galinha da sua cidade.

Minha cabeça estava latejando de pensar muito sobre isso.

Minha ajuda há! Tinha coisa mais patética do que pedir ajuda sobre namoro para mim? A ruiva nerd e ridícula do colégio? Ele só podia estar tirando uma com a minha cara, devia ser isso. Afinal ninguém em sã consciência iria pedir ajuda para mim, era só olhar para minhas roupas e meu estilo que se percebia que eu nunca tive namorado algum.

_Era provavelmente alguma brincadeira ridícula._

Sacudi a cabeça tentando não pensar mais sobre isso.

- Tímido Lily? – perguntou Dorcas com a sobrancelha erguida. – Faça-me o favor! Ele é o melhor amigo de James Potter e de Sirius Black, os dois caras que são, provavelmente, os mais galinhas em séculos de Hogsmead! Sem falar que ele também não é nenhum santinho. Humpf, se ele é tímido eu sou uma fada! – disse ela e desviou o olhar da mesa atrás de mim e foi em direção de onde Lene estava.

Os dias se passaram e não tive mais nenhum incomodo com Potter.

Talvez ele tenha percebido que a brincadeira não iria dar certo e desistiu.

Sexta-feira, o último dia de uma semana extremamente cansativa, na qual eu fui rudemente humilhada por Lucia umas trocentas vezes. Sem falar nas aulas de Educação Física.

Não era que eu não jogasse bem, era que não me _deixavam_ jogar.

Se era vôlei, ou me mandavam boladas na cara, ou me empurravam e diziam que era sem querer.

Se era futebol de salão, ou me chutavam as canelas, ou faziam questão de eu ser goleira para que pudesse dar boladas em mim sem a professora reclamar.

Eu sei que eu dizia que não me importava, e era verdade, mas eu já estava cansada disso. A brincadeira já tinha perdido a graça. Tinha muitos outros calouros, muito mais estranhos do que eu e ninguém fazia nada com eles.

Exceto com um estranho seboso, Severo Snape.

Digamos que ele sofria ou mais, ou a mesma coisa do que eu.

Era realmente injusto.

Assim que bateu o último sinal, eu fui a primeira a guardar meus materiais e sair correndo da sala. Ninguém mais do que eu, queria chegar em casa e descansar em paz.

Eu estava do lado de fora do portão principal, esperando por minhas amigas quando escuto me chamarem.

- Evans – me viro e vejo um Potter ofegante vindo atrás de mim.

- Que é? – pergunto desinteressada. Ele não desistia nunca?

- Você caminha rápido heim? – ele comentou recuperando o fôlego.

Eu apenas ergui uma sobrancelha esperando ele falar. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de falar.

- Sobre o que eu falei com você segunda lembra? – ele perguntou corando.

Respirei fundo.

- Olha só Potter, se você estiver com esperanças de ter minha ajuda, esqueça – eu disse vendo o rosto dele murchar. – Eu não vou te ajudar. Não quero mais incomodações com a  
Lucia, ok? Já basta tudo que eu tenho aturado – eu disse séria.

Ele também ficou sério e pareceu pensar no que eu disse.

- É por isso que você não quis me ajudar? – perguntou ele, e depois de algum tempo sorriu. – E se eu disser que posso fazê-la parar de te encher? Fazê-la parar de te perturbar, você me ajudaria?

Eu estava prestes a responder que não, que mesmo assim eu não iria ajudá-lo, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa senti alguém me empurrar pro chão.

Cai de bunda.

Que maravilha! Agora tudo que eu precisava era de uma bunda menor do que eu já tinha!

- Eu já não te disse para ficar longe dele? – perguntou a voz de Lucia McVann.

- Lucia! Porque você fez isso? – perguntou James estendendo a mão para me ajudar. – Ela não te fez nada.

- Ai amor – disse ela com uma voz grudenta e enjoativa para Potter, - ela me irrita. Eu não quero que você fique perto dela!

Aceitei a ajuda de Potter para me levantar e encarei Lucia com raiva antes de olhar para o Potter, ignorando completamente a garota a minha frente.

- Eu aceito Potter – eu disse para ele que pareceu um pouco confuso, antes de sorrir radiante.

- Sério? – perguntou ele.

- Aceita o que? – perguntou Lucia olhando com asco para mim.

- Isso não é da sua conta – eu disse e fui em direção aos portões de saída, onde agora minhas amigas me esperavam.

Se Lucia queria guerra, era exatamente isso que ela iria ter.

Nada iria me dar mais gosto do que ver Potter trocando aquela vadia pela minha amiga.

Nada.

* * *

**_N/a: E ai o que acharam? Reviews please!_**


	4. Cap04

_"- Lily, eu... – eu ouvi sua voz rouca perto de meu ouvido, fazendo os pelos de meu corpo se arrepiarem. – Eu te amo._

_Ele falou chegando seu corpo mais perto do meu, lançando aquele seu sorriso lindo e me olhando nos olhos._

_Eu poderia me derreter ali mesmo, sem muito esforço. Ele era lindo, o lugar era lindo, a noite era linda. Como eu pude viver tanto tempo sem ele?_

_- Eu também te amo – eu respondi também me aproximando dele, deixando nossas bocas a centímetros de distância._

_Seus olhos estavam fixos em meus lábios e eu podia sentir nossas respirações se cruzando._

_Fechei meus olhos e seu nariz encostou no meu. Ele estava tão perto..._

_Eu podia sentir correntes elétricas percorrendo meu corpo inteiro, fazendo-me ficar ansiosa para que ele me beijasse de uma vez._

_E, finalmente, seus lábios encostaram nos meus..."_

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Eu fui arrancada miseravelmente de meus sonhos por um barulho em minha janela.

Abri minimamente meus olhos e encontrei o despertador que marcava 04:10 da madrugada.

Ah Deus! Quem é que estaria fazendo um barulho daqueles àquela hora? Era um desgraçado mesmo.

Bem na hora em que James finalmente havia me beijado e estava tudo tão perfeito em meu sonho.

James...

James?

James havia me beijado?

Levantei rapidamente, ficando levemente tonta, e sacudi minha cabeça. O que havia dado em mim? Ficar sonhando com James Potter?

Isso era ridículo!

Sem noção nenhuma.

Como que eu poderia ficar sonhando essas coisas com alguém como ele? Eu deveria estar ficando realmente louca!

Lelé da cuca!

Especialmente se esse sonho envolvia beijos e declarações em uma noite estrelada.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos como se quisesse tirar os últimos resquícios do meu sonho.

Tudo bem que o Potter era bonito e tudo o mais e que todas as garotas de Hogwarts caiam aos pés dele, mas ficar tendo esse tipo de sonho com ele não era legal. Especialmente quando eu teria que conviver com ele por uns tempos.

Há! Essa era demais não é mesmo? A ruiva nerd e ridícula do colégio, que soltava fogo pelas ventas, estaria ajudando James Gostosão Potter a seduzir a melhor amiga dela enquanto ele tirava a vaca da namorada dele do pé da ruiva.

Gozação.

Essa seria a primeira coisa em que eu pensaria se me falassem isso.

Onde é que eu fui me meter? Aceitando esse pedido louco de um garoto extremamente galinha e que só tem espaço no cérebro para pensar _naquilo?_ Especialmente quando minha melhor amiga – a que o Potter diz amar – gosta do melhor amigo dele.

Isso poderia virar um roteiro de novelas mexicanas. Sabe aquelas que passam na TV? Que sempre tem como protagonista uma mulher com o nome de uma pedra preciosa e um homem que _sempre _se chama Antônio Roberto ou Roberto Ricardo?

Pois é, minha vida daria uma ótima dessas!

É, talvez isso fosse uma boa idéia. Escrever um roteiro de uma novela mexicana. Talvez eu ficasse com a cabeça bastante cheia e não sonharia mais com um tal de Potter falando baboseiras no meu ouvido.

Sacudi-me mentalmente antes de me deitar na cama e fechar os olhos. Eu ainda tinha algumas boas horas para dormir. E eu realmente precisava descansar um pouco da _maravilhosa_ semana de volta as aulas que eu tive.

Bocejei e me ajeitei mais nas minhas cobertas quentinhas e acolhedoras e estava quase dormindo quando, novamente, um barulho me faz acordar.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Era como se estivessem jogando pedras na janela do meu quarto.

Ergui-me novamente da cama e calcei minhas pantufas do _Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis – _Yugi Oh! Sabe? Aquele desenho que o carinha tem aqueles cabelos amarelos com roxo e joga um jogo com umas cartas de onde saem bichos e etc.

Bom, se você não sabe eu também não vou perder tempo explicando.

Minhas pantufas são o máximo ok?

Comecei a caminhar lentamente em direção à janela e espiei para fora no exato momento em que outra pedra a atingia.

TOC.

- HEY! – eu falei, um pouco alto demais e abri a janela sem nenhum pingo de medo.

Eu era realmente maluca. E se fosse algum maníaco ou tarado?

- Evans? – eu ouvi a mesma voz que estava em meu maldito sonho esta noite e quase soltei um grito de frustração.

- Potter? – eu sussurrei, afinal eu não queria que minha mãe acordasse.- Que é que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei analisando a área ao seu redor e depois o olhando e percebendo suas roupas. – E porque você está de pijama?

Ele estava com uma calça de pijama cinza e uma camisa, também cinza, meio aberta no peito.

Suspirei.

Porque eu estava prestando atenção nisso mesmo?

- Hey! Eu vim te buscar – ele respondeu sorrindo marotamente e me jogando uma corda.

- Me buscar? Eu não me lembro de termos marcado algum tipo de encontro ou alguma coisa do tipo – eu falei cética, abrindo um pouco mais a janela.

- Não, nós não marcamos nada, mas eu preciso falar com você – ele pediu com uma carinha do gatinho do Shrek (sabe aquele gato fofo?).

- São 04:15 da manhã Potter! – eu resmunguei.

- James – ele me corrigiu.

- Que seja!

- Você precisa vir comigo – ele falou chegando mais perto da casa.

- Não! Eu quero dormir! Depois de ficar acordando cedo a semana inteira eu acho que eu mereço algumas horas de sono no sábado!

- Se você não vir eu vou gritar – ele falou. – E vou dizer para os seus pais que você é minha namorada e que marcamos um encontro hoje – ele falou e, de onde eu estava, podia ver a malicia em seu olhar.

- Você não faria isso – eu falei devagar.

- Jura? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços. – Vem aqui! Por favor! É rápido. Ninguém vai saber.

Eu fiquei encarando-o por algum tempo e sai da janela. O que ele poderia querer comigo à uma hora dessas? Era sábado, por Deus! Todo o mundo estava dormindo! Porque ele iria querer falar comigo essa hora?

Deveria ser mais algum sonho maluco em que minha mente insistia em colocar James Potter no meio.

- Lily? – eu ouvi uma voz bastante real, pela minha janela.

- Merda – eu sussurrei antes de voltar até a janela, pegar a corda que ele havia me jogado e prende-la em algo que pudesse sustentar o meu corpo.

Eu realmente não acreditava que eu estava fazendo uma coisa dessas. Sair no meio da madrugada, para encontrar o cara que é o mais galinha de toda a Hogwarts sem ninguém saber.

Se a Lene e a Dorcas descobrissem elas iriam ir à loucura!

- Potter, se meus pais por algum acaso sonharem que eu estou fazendo isso você vai ter que me pagar muito caro! – eu falei me impulsionando pela janela e descendo pela corda que ele havia me lançado.

- Ela é corajosa, isso é uma das descrições dos marotos – eu ouvi uma voz, que não era do Potter falar.

Virei-me e dei de cara com um Sirius Black, com uma ceroula azul-marinho com bolinhas brancas e _sem camisa._

_Jesus me abana!_

Eu podia sentir a baba escorrer pela minha boca, tamanha foi a minha surpresa.

- Eu não falei que ela era durona? – James falou dando palmadinhas nas minhas costas.

- Uau – Lupin falou, se materializando em nossa frente.

Uau digo eu! Como ele conseguiu fazer isso? Será que ele era algum daqueles bruxos daquela série de livros super famosa que podem aparecer e desaparecer quando quisessem?

Acho que não, pelo que eu saiba, ele só tinha 16 anos e para fazer aqueles negócios precisava ser maior de dezessete.

Há! Então ele deve ser algum alíen, ou talvez algum Hero?

Meu Deus, meus pensamentos me chocam às vezes. Eu sou muito idiota.

- Suas pantufas são iguais! – Lupin exclamou apontando para meus pés.

Eu o encarei com uma cara de 'ãh' antes de vê-lo apontar para os pés de James que estavam calçados com as mesmas pantufas que eu.

- Você gosta de Yugi Oh! – eu perguntei incrédula para James.

- Ele chorou por semanas quando o desenho foi tirado do ar – Sirius abraçou o amigo pelo ombro.

- Vamos então? – perguntou Lupin antes que eu pudesse comentar que eu também havia ficado super chateada com o cancelamento do desenho. – Eu realmente não estou a fim de ficar aqui fora, à essa hora da manhã ouvindo vocês dois discutirem sobre um desenho – ele falou, sério.

Os três começaram a caminhar, saindo do meu pátio, e estavam prestes a atravessar a rua quando Sirius deu por falta de mim, que continuava parada no mesmo lugar.

- Você não vem? – ele perguntou voltando até onde eu estava.

- Ir aonde? – eu perguntei, cética. – Vocês me tiraram da cama às 04:15 de uma madrugada de sábado e eu ainda não sei para onde vocês querem me levar.

- Você não contou para ela James? – Remus perguntou para o outro.

- Eu me esqueci – ele falou.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – eu perguntei podo as mãos na cintura. – Eu não vou sair daqui com os três caras mais galinhas de Hogsmead sem nem saber para onde é que eu vou! Para falar a verdade eu ainda nem sei por que é que eu abri a janela – eu resmunguei irritada comigo mesma.

- Você sabe como nos chamam na escola ruiva? – perguntou Black sentando no banco que havia no jardim.

- Ruiva é o car... – respirei fundo. – Meu nome é Lily! Sem variações ou apelidos ok? – eu falei. – Vocês são os 'Marotos'? – eu perguntei com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Exato – Remus falou sentando-se ao lado do Sirius. – Esse é o nome com que nós batizamos nosso grupo.

- É – James continuou de onde o amigo havia parado. – Muitos já quiseram fazer parte de nós mas nós nunca concedemos uma vaga.

- Perai – eu levantei as mãos fazendo um sinal para eles pararem de me explicar. – Deixa eu ver se eu entendi – eu falei. – os Marotos, ou seja vocês – eu apontei para eles que me deram sorrisos idênticos. – Não são apenas um apelido idiota que inventaram pelas suas grandes besteiras? – eu falei e vi que os sorrisos se apagaram de seus rostos. – Vocês são tipo uma sociedade?

Eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

- Ta, mas me digam... O que Diabos eu tenho que ver com isso? – eu perguntei. – Porque se vocês me tiraram da cama à essa hora da madrugada apenas para me contar que vocês não são apenas três galinhas abusados, mas sim um tipo de Clube do Bolinha, eu juro que não vai sobrar nenhuma parte do corpo de vocês depois que eu esquarteja-los! – eu me irritei.

Cara, eu quero dormir! Dormir! Já ouviu falar nisso?

- É, ela definitivamente serve – Sirius falou sorrindo marotamente.

- Perfeita – Remus assentiu com a cabeça enquanto falava.

- Como é que a gente nunca pensou nisso? – James perguntou para si próprio.

- Sobre o que vocês estão falando? – eu perguntei me sentindo, pela milésima vez nessa noite, fora da conversa.

- Sobre você – James falou. – E sobre os Marotos.

- E que ligação eu tenho com vocês? – eu perguntei.

- Nós queremos que você faça parte do nosso grupo – Remus falou sorrindo.

Ok, eu ainda acho que eu estava sonhando. Devia ser.

Um sonhe bem loucos daqueles em que você está caminhando pela rua e passa o Batman e pergunta se você quer tomar uma gelada com ele. Bom, a probabilidade de o Batman fazer uma coisa dessas é realmente nula, então você está entendendo o que eu estou tentando falar sobre coisas malucas não é mesmo?

- Há – eu comecei a rir da cara deles. – Isso é uma piada não é? – e me virei para James. – Vocês estão gravando tudo não é? Por isso que você veio com aquele papo louco aquele dia? Ai vocês vão postar no Youtube com o nome de: 'Como fazer uma ruiva nerd de trouxa'. É isso? – perguntei, sabendo que aquela era a única explicação plausível.

- Não – os três responderam automaticamente enquanto me encaravam como se eu fosse uma louca.

Qual é? Eles que me acordam essa hora da manha e me falam sobre essa seita maluca de Marotos e eu que sou maluca?

- Não? – eu repeti.

- Não – James respondeu e me puxou pelo ombro e começou a me levar em direção à outra rua. – Agora vem com a gente antes que o dia amanheça.

Eu fui, quieta, pensando nas coisas loucas que estavam acontecendo comigo e pensando que, se eu realmente queria que minha vida fosse um pouquinho menos monótona, que eu estava conseguindo.

Nós quatro fomos caminhando em silêncio e eu fiquei viajando com uma cena louca que se passou na minha cabeça.

Eu, Sirius, James e Remus, entrando em Hogwarts vestidos todos de terno preto e de óculos escuros com crachás onde estariam escrito _Marotos_, e havia um vento que vinha de algum lugar de onde eu não sabia e fazia nossos cabelos balançarem na melhor cena 'clichê' de filme de máfia.

Eu comecei a rir e os três me encararam novamente como se eu fosse maluca.

Eu revirei os olhos e encarei qualquer outra coisa que no caso era a bunda do Black.

Meu Deus! O que era aquilo? Era uma coisa de louco, realmente.

Lene me mataria se soubesse que eu o vi assim.

Mas ai uma coisa me ocorreu: porque é que todos estávamos de pijama?

- Porque dá muita preguiça trocar de roupa à essa hora – James respondeu me olhando.

- Eu falei alto? – eu perguntei, certa de que não havia falado nada.

- Não, mas sua expressão _expressa _muito – ele riu.

Revirei os olhos.

Eles pararam de andar quando chegaram em frente à uma casa que parecia estar abandonada.

Eu já ia dizer que eu não entraria ali quando eu vi o olhar de Black do tipo: 'ta com medinho é?'

Então eu fui.

Depois que James abriu a porta com uma chave que ele tirou de algum lugar que eu não vi e nem queria ver, nós entramos e Remus acendeu um candeeiro que havia ali. O que iluminou o lugar.

Eu parei em frente a eles que estavam me encarando.

- Sabe, eu poderia estar morrendo de medo de vocês três agora, mas eu não estou – eu falei. – Não sei por que.

- Nós não faríamos nada com você ruiva – Black falou malicioso e eu apenas lancei um olhar frio para ele. – A menos que você queira é claro.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Porque vocês me trouxeram aqui? – perguntei.

- É nosso ponto de encontro. Viemos aqui desde que tínhamos 6 anos – Remus respondeu.

- É aqui onde a gente se encontra para conversar e planejar coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas...? Esquece, eu não quero saber – eu falei respirando fundo. – Mas então, porque vocês querem que eu faça parte do seu grupinho?

- Você decidiu ajudar James com... com a Meadowes – Remus falou e eu pude ver que ele hesitou um pouco na hora de falar o nome dela. Mas aparentemente eu fui a única que fiz isso por ali.

- E se você ajuda um amigo nosso com um problema extremamente cabeludo como esse – Black falou fazendo uma careta. – Você é nossa amiga também.

- Ta, mas eu tenho certeza que eu não fui a primeira a ajudar algum de vocês – eu falei.

- É, mas nós gostamos de ruivas – James completou. – E você é ruiva.

- E inteligente – Sirius falou.

- E parece ser legal – Remus completou.

- Portanto nós queremos que você faça parte do nosso _grupinho. _

Eu encarei cada um deles incrédula por algum tempo e, vendo que em todos os três rostos estava estampada a mais pura sinceridade, eu não pude fazer nada.

Afinal já que minha vida era uma merda mesmo, não custaria nada se eu tivesse novos amigos não é?

Lily Evans, uma Marota.

Há, pega essa Lucia!

Huuuuuuú.

* * *

_Obrigado pelos reviews!_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo e que comentem por favor!_

_Beijoss  
_


	5. Cap05

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

* * *

Nós haviamos combinado que agiriamos como se nada houvesse acontecido. Eu deveria chegar na escola, agir normalmente e conversar com minhas amigas como sempre. Em algum ponto dessa conversa, eu deveria por meu plano CCD (conquistando o coração de Dorcas) em ação, à chamando para ir até o Burguer King em Londres após a escola, lá encontrariamos, para nossa surpresa, os Marotos. E depois disso, a ação seria deles. Eu dei algumas dicas sobre o que a Dorcas gosta para James, como sua banda favorita - James fez uma careta quando eu disse que era Jonas Brothers - seu tipo de animal favorito e sua comida favorita.

Eu não podia fazer mais do que isso sem levantar muitas suspeitas em Dorcas e, principalmente, Lene.

Cheguei cedo na escola na segunda-feira, um pouco nervosa sobre como por meu plano em ação. Não havia quase ninguém lá, apenas alguns Sonserinos nerds que pareciam achar que a escola é a melhor coisa que existe. Não que eu não gostasse da escola, era só que... Bom... É, eu não gostava da escola. Imagine você no meu lugar? Sendo o motivo de piadas diário? Não é muito legal não é mesmo?

Bom, de qualquer forma, eu cheguei cedo. E aqueles nerds também estavam lá, junto com aquele seboso de quem as pessoas pareciam não gostar tanto quanto de mim. Fui até meu armário e peguei os materiais que utilizaria nas primeiras aulas. Estava distraida tentando lembrar da letra da nova música do Paramore que havia passado noite passada na MTV, e não percebi que alguém se aproximou de mim.

- _I'll stop the whole word... _hmmm, como era mesmo? Hmmm... _I'll stop the whole word... From.. _From o que? ... _I'll stop the whole word from... _Lembrei! _I'll stop the whole word from turnign into a MONSTER! - _sim, eu gritei a última parte. Alguém, e eu odeio quando fazem isso, me cutucou enquanto eu estava lembrando da música. E eu me assustei.

O garoto seboso estava ao meu lado, mais vermelho que um tomate - acho que de raiva, não sei - e me encarava com os olhos estreitos.

Tudo bem que o bichinho era feio e meio asqueroso com aquele cabelo que não deveria ver um bom banho há muito tempo, mas eu não queria ofendê-lo chamando-o de monstro. Mas a culpa não era minha também se ele havia ido me chamar bem na hora que eu havia lembrado aquela parte da música.

- Ah, me desculpe, não era para você. Só estava me lembrando de uma música e... - o garoto apenas continuou encarando-me. - Então, o que você quer comigo?

O garoto olhou para trás, onde estava um grupo de Sonserinos que eu não havia visto quando cheguei, e chamou-os. Eles vieram até onde estávamos e me cercaram, todos me encarando. Entre elas estavam duas garotas, Belatriz e Narcisa, as irmãs Black, que me encaravam como duas cascavéis prestes à dar o bote.

- Nós ficamos sabendo que você está dando em cima de James - Narcisa, a loira, falou enquanto alisava uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Que? - eu exclamei incrédula. - Eu não... Do que vocês estão falando?

- E nos mandaram avisá-la que se não sair de perto dele, você vai se dar muito mal - agora foi Belatriz quem falou. Encarei um à um, boquiaberta.

Belatriz me encarava malévolamente.

- Nós não toleramos vadiazinhas baratas como você - ela falou. Senti a raiva fluir por meu corpo como uma onda de energia.

- Suponho, então, que você deve tomar muito cuidado para não se olhar no espelho não é mesmo? - eu ergui uma sobrancelha encarando-a cinicamente.

Belatriz veio para cima de mim, mas o seboso impediu-a de prosseguir.

- Você não quer levar uma detenção - o seboso falou.

Belatriz e Narcisa sairam dali, não sem antes me lançar um olhar de aviso, e os brutamontes que não haviam aberto a boca as seguiram. Ficamos apenas eu e o seboso.

- Eu não acredito nisso - eu resmunguei tentando controlar a onda de ódio que perpassava meu corpo.

- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse desse tipo - o seboso falou, me encarando de cima à baixo.

- E quem é você, que eu nem conheço? - eu perguntei, irritando-me com seu tom de voz.

- Severo Snape - ele respondeu, desencostando-se do armário em que estava apoiado. - Você não deveria se meter com elas - apontou para onde as Black haviam desaparecido.

- Eu não me meti, foram elas quem se meteram comigo - eu exclamei, frustrada, trancando meu armário.

- De qualquer forma, você deveria parar de dar em cima do Potter - ele falou. - Especialmente quando ele tem namorada.

Mas quem diabos essas pessoas pensavam que eu era? Eu nunca daria em cima do Potter. Por Deus, eu tenho espelho em casa! Eu já estava acostumada com as brincadeiras estúpidas que todos faziam comigo, mas me chamar de vadia?

Eu sentia vontade de socar alguma coisa.

- Eu.Nã... - eu falei entredentes para o estranho. - E eu nem sei porque eu estou dando satisfação à você. Nem te conheço! - dei as costas para ele e sai, querendo chegar de uma vez na sala de aula.

- Não é o que dizem por ai - ele falou.

Bom, a culpa não foi minha, foi ele quem pediu ao falar aquelas coisas de mim. Eu sabia que receberia uma detenção _daquelas_, e que provavelmente perderia alguns pontos da Grifinória, mas meu instinto falou mais alto.

Virei-me de frente para ele e nem vi como, mas meu punho atingiu seu olho esquerdo em cheio. O garoto foi para trás, zonzo, e eu ergui minha mão novamente, pronta para infligir toda a dor do mundo naquele ser, descontando nele a raiva que estava sentindo por conta dos comentários daquelas vadias.

- WOW! - eu ouvi alguém exclamar e senti minha mão ser parada, segundos antes de conseguir dar outro soco no seboso. - Calma ai ruiva!

- Ruiva é o cacete Black! Me solta! - eu exclamei ao perceber que Sirius havia me impeço de cometer um assassinato no corredor.

- Alguém está bem irritada aqui - ouvi a voz de Lupin enquanto alguém se postava em minha frente. James. - Dá o fora seboso - Remus falou e acho que o outro havia ido embora pois ouvi passos ligeiros ecoarem pelo corredor.

- Hey, o que houve? - James perguntou e eu senti mais ondas de raiva passarem por mim.

Me soltei de Sirius e recolhi meus materiais do chão, não querendo responder à ele. Porque afinal de contas a culpa de tudo isso era dele. E eu não queria ser lembrada no colegial como uma vadia. _Foguinho, mula-sem-cabeça, _qualquer coisa era melhor do que _vadia._

- Lily? - ele chamou novamente e eu senti meu auto-controle esvair-se por inteiro.

- A culpa é toda sua! - eu falei, minha voz saindo um pouco mais aguda do que o normal.

- Do que você...?

- Tudo porque você me procurou para eu te ajudar com esse plano idiota! Eu não quero mais fazer parte disso! - eu falei e virei-me de costas para sair dali e me deparei com Sirius e Remus encarando-me confusos.

- Espera - James segurou meu ombro, fazendo-me parar de andar, e me virou de frente para ele. - Exatamente o que foi que eu fiz?

- Me deixa ir - eu falei, agora tentando conter algumas lágrimas que tentavam fugir por meus olhos.

- Não! Eu quero saber porque é que você estava batendo no seboso, embora eu tenha adorado o soco que você deu nele e ache que não precisa de motivo nenhum para bater nele, e também quero saber porque é que você vai desistir do plano - ele falou, fazendo uma careta na última parte.

- Ótimo! Você quer saber? Estão dizendo por ai que eu estou dando em cima de você - a boca de James fez um perfeito 'O' quando ouviu o que eu disse. - Estão dizendo que eu sou uma _vadiazinha barata. _E que se eu não sair de perto de você, que eu vou me dar mal - eu acabei de dizer e suspirei. - Posso ir agora?

- Quem foi que te ameaçou Lily? Foi aquele seboso? Eu posso continuar o que você estava fazendo - Sirius falou estalando os dedos.

- Não Sirius, não foi ele, embora tenha ajudado - eu falei virando-me para Sirius. - Foram a Belatriz e a Narcisa.

Sirius estreitou os olhos. Eu me virei para James novamente.

- Eu não quero ser chamada de vadia okay? - eu falei e encolhi os ombros. - Eu não posso te ajudar. Desculpe. Eu já suporto o bastante para ficarem espalhando boatos que não são verdadeiros por ai - dei as costas.

- Espera - ele chamou. - Eu posso arrumar isso - ele parecia estar fazendo cálculos em sua mente. Me encarou. - Marotos não deixam marotos na mão - ele falou sorrindo.

- O que você vai...? - mas ele não me deixou concluir.

- Na hora do almoço você vai ver - e saiu.

Encarei Remus e Sirius.

- Eu não preciso ter medo do que ele vai fazer? - eu perguntei.

- Precisa - os dois me responderam.

- LILY! - ouvi a voz de Lene chamar e virei-me para vê-la perto de onde eu estava, com uma Dorcas mais vermelha que um pimentão ao seu lado. - Nós fomos até sua casa, mas sua mãe disse que você já havia saido e... - mas ela parou de falar quando viu quem estava ao meu lado. Estreitou os olhos.

- Ah é, eu sai mais cedo - eu falei, segurando-a pelos ombros e empurrando-a na direção oposta do corredor. - Obrigado, Black, por me ajudar - eu falei, olhando para trás e vendo que Sirius ainda encarava Lene.

- Ajudar em quê? - Dorcas perguntou assim que dobramos o corredor.

- Com, umas coisas... - Eu falei, tentando achar uma desculpa.

- Que coisas? - Lene perguntou, desconfiada.

- Ah, meus cadernos que haviam caído - eu falei e ela pareceu engolir minha desculpa.

Os períodos pareciam demorar séculos para passar e, quando finalmente o sinal tocou, senti que havia perdido meu estômado em algum lugar perto da minha carteira e o refeitório.

Assim que chegamos e pegamos nossas comidas, fomos para um canto mais afastado do salão. Todo mundo parecia me encarar, e eu ouvia cochichos quando eu passava. Parece que a história havia se espalhado. As únicas que pareciam não saber eram Dorcas e Lene.

- Você está bem Lily? - perguntou Lene pela enésima vez.

- Tô ótima! - eu respondi, mordendo minha torrada.

Vi James entrar e me dar uma piscadinha pra mim, antes de ir até a mesa da Sonserina, onde Lúcia, as Black e um monte de outras vadias estavam sentadas.

- Porque o Potter piscou para você? - eu me afoguei quando Dorcas perguntou isso.

- O que? Piscou para mim? Não! Deve ser imaginação sua - eu falei, sem graça.

Eu tentei não olhar muito para onde James estava. Será que ele já estava pondo seu plano em ação? De qualquer forma, eu resolvi por o meu plano CCD em ação.

- Então, o que vocês acham de irem ao Burguer King hoje? - eu perguntei.

As duas me encararam.

- Burguer King? - Lene perguntou.

- Mas a gente sempre vai no McDonald's - Dorcas falou.

- É, mas para variar um pouco sabe?

Elas pareceram pensar no que eu havia dito e estavam prestes a responder quando Lene encarou algum ponto atrás de mim e soltou uma exclamação.

- O que o Potter tá fazendo? - ela falou e eu me virei.

James estava em cima da mesa onde Lúcia estava, há alguns minutos, sentada. Lúcia parecia estar chorando e James me encarava.

- Atenção, por favor? - ele pediu e todo mundo ficou em silêncio.

Eu não sei porque, mas eu sentia que algo nada bom estava por vir.

- Olha, eu não sei o que vocês estão ouvindo falar por ai - ele disse. - Mas Lily Evans não está dando em cima de mim - todo mundo virou, como robôs, para mim.

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Para falar a verdade, sou eu quem está dando em cima dela - um 'ooooo' coletivo perpassou a sala.

Que merda James estava fazendo?

- Então Lily, tá a fim de sair comigo hoje? - ele perguntou e eu senti meu chão sumir.

Ou ele não possuia cérebro, ou ele estava querendo que eu morresse.

Uma declaração dessas, na frente da escola inteira, principalmente na frente de Lúcia McVann, era pedir por guerra.

Adeus mundo cruel!

É, Lily Evans está morta. Tudo por culpa do Potter.

* * *

**_N/a: Muito obrigado pelos comentários! Estou amando todos! Me desculpem pela demora na postagem, é que eu precisava atualizar as outras fanfics também :/_**

**_Comentem!  
_**


	6. Cap06

**N/a: Mais um novo capítulo depois de quase um mês sem postar. Não me matem pooor favor! Eu estive muito ocupada estudando para o vestibular e recém agora estou conseguindo por minhas fanfics em dia =(**

**Queria agradecer pelas reviews lindas que estou recebendo *-* Vocês são dez!**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, eu particularmente não gostei muito dele, mas foi o melhor que pude fazer neste momento de cabeça cheia =(**

**Boa Leitura!  
**

* * *

Se existisse algum tipo de premiação por burrice, tenho certeza de que James ganharia o prêmio mais importante. Como ele pode fazer uma coisa daquelas? Era quase como estar assinando meu atestado de morte. Pela cara de Lúcia, tenho certeza de que ela não vai deixar barato.

Sem falar que ele tornou todas as chances de ter alguma coisa com a Dorcas, praticamente nulas. Porque pedir para sair com a melhor amiga da garota por quem você está a fim, é O FIM.

Todos no salão me encaravam, alguns rostos com choque, outros com diversão, alguns surpresos e alguns com tédio. Mas todos me encaravam. Era como se eu estivesse em um campo minado e, que a qualquer movimento, tudo iria explodir.

- Lily! O Potter ainda está esperando uma resposta! – Dorcas sussurrou para mim.

- Aceita de uma vez! – Lene sussurrou também.

Eu tinha certeza de que meu rosto deveria estar mais branco que um papel e que eu estava tão parada como uma estátua. Eu queria responder. Mandar o Potter para _aquele_ lugar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas eu não conseguia devido ao choque.

Sirius, que estava parado um pouco atrás de James, fazia sinais para mim. Acho que foi isso que me acordou.

- Q-que? – eu perguntei para James, piscando os olhos para clarear minha visão.

- Você quer sair comigo? – ele pediu, seu rosto súplice.

- Será... Será que da pra gente falar lá fora? – eu perguntei baixo, mas mesmo assim todos ouviram e um _Wooo _foi produzido por todos devido as minhas palavras.

James desceu da mesa e foi em minha direção. Eu levantei rígida da cadeira, dei um pequeno aceno de tchau para minhas amigas que me encaravam divertidas e sai o mais rápido que podia da cantina.

- Você é louco? – foi a primeira coisa que eu perguntei assim que estávamos nos jardins. – Como...?

- Eu só queria te ajudar – James disse, parando em frente a mim e encostando-se a uma arvore. – Eu sabia que se fizesse aquilo as pessoas iriam parar de te perturbar.

Eu o encarei por alguns minutos.

- Olha James, muito obrigado pelo que você fez, mas sinceramente, se você queria uma chance com a Dorcas, você praticamente acabou com todas elas – eu falei, encostando-me em outra arvore.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu não pensei nisso – ele disse, olhando para mim como se pedindo para eu achar uma solução para o seu problema.

- É claro que você não pensou nisso! – eu exclamei brava. – Pelo amor de Deus! Vai ficar bem mais difícil de fazê-la querer sair com você e...

Mas eu parei de falar, uma idéia perpassando minha mente. É claro.

- James!

- O que? – ele perguntou confuso pela minha mudança de tom.

- É claro! Como eu não... Ahá! – James parecia entender menos ainda. – Escuta... Eu falei com as garotas e elas aceitaram sair comigo hoje, então eu podia ir com você e a Dorcas estaria lá. Ai você teria que fazer a sua parte, é claro, conversar com ela. Mas é o modo mais fácil.

James estava sorrindo.

- Isso é ótimo! Sem falar que você poderia me ajudar com ela – parecia que o natal havia chegado mais cedo para James.

- E nós poderíamos mostrar para ela que somos apenas amigos, ai ela poderia sair com você sem se sentir culpada – eu falei. – O único problema é que Lene vai se sentir excluída, e vai querer ir mais cedo para casa. Daí ela vai acabar arrastando Dorcas junto com ela, o que acabaria com o encontro de vocês.

- Eu posso levar o Sirius e o Remo – James disse.

- Não! – eu falei um pouco alto demais. James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Porque não?

- Ah, porque, hum – como eu poderia dizer que Dorcas era apaixonada pelo amigo dele e que se este fosse ela não iria querer sair com James? – Porque você não acha que é muita gente num encontro só?

Ele pareceu pensar no que eu disse.

- Acho que não. Você pode dizer para elas que eu e os garotos iríamos ir à Londres hoje e que, como vocês também iriam, decidimos sair todos juntos. – James me encarou e eu não podia negar que a idéia era boa, tirando o fato de a garota por quem ele está a fim gostar de seu melhor amigo.

- Tudo bem – eu disse, suspirando ao pensar que talvez o plano não desse certo.

O sinal que indicava que a hora do almoço acabou tocou.

- Acho melhor a gente ir para a aula – eu falei, ajeitando minha bolsa e andando em direção à escola.

James me seguiu, parecendo estar feliz, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir por vê-lo assim. Era estranha a sensação que eu tinha, de já conhecê-lo há bastante tempo, mas eu realmente gostava de ser amiga dele. E de Sirius e de Remo. Eles eram divertidos e a amizade deles era tão bonita que eu me sentia lisonjeada por fazer parte disso.

Nós andamos em silêncio por algum tempo, as pessoas que passavam por nós davam risinhos maliciosos e eu sentia meu rosto esquentar.

Até que, quando estávamos alguns passos da porta de entrada da sala de aula, uma coisa me ocorreu.

- James – eu chamei e ele me olhou. – Porque você pediu ajuda a mim e não à Lene?

Isso porque até um cego enxergaria que Lene tem mais experiência com relacionamentos do que eu.

James corou um pouco, o que me surpreendeu. Não é todo dia que alguém faz James Potter corar.

- Porque a McKinnon é intimidante – ele disse e eu percebi claramente que ele estava mentindo. Mas eu decidi deixar passar. Outra hora eu o faria dizer a verdade.

- O que? Mais intimidante do que eu? – eu perguntei fazendo cara de brava. – É melhor você retirar o que disse antes que eu faça com você o mesmo que com o Snape – eu ergui uma sobrancelha e James sorriu.

- Oh, eu retiro o que disse.

- Assim é bem melhor.

Nós entramos na sala ainda rindo.

* * *

Assim que o último sinal tocou, eu juntei minhas coisas e estava prestes a sair da sala quando Lúcia vem para minha frente, impedindo-me de prosseguir.

- Escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer sua nerd – Lúcia falou, e Narcisa e Belatriz apareceram atrás dela. Lene e Dorcas, que estavam atrás de mim se retesaram. – É melhor você sair de perto do meu namorado se não eu...

- Seu namorado? – eu perguntei sem querer, uma raiva escaldante tomando meu corpo. Eu estava cansada dessa garota. Estava cansada de suas brincadeiras estúpidas. Estava cansada. – Eu pensei que ele houvesse te chutado na frente de toda a escola.

Eu pude ver Lucia ficar vermelha de raiva, o que não era um bom sinal, mas nem me importei.

- Sua cadela! – ela falou se aproximando de mim. – Não chegue perto do James, me ouviu? Se não eu acabo com você – ela disse.

- Então porque você não faz isso agora? Eu não vou me afastar de ninguém por sua causa Lúcia. Eu já cansei dessas suas idiotices, então se você quer acabar comigo, porque não faz isso agora?

Lúcia rosnou quando eu falei que não iria me afastar de ninguém e veio para cima de mim. O escarcéu estava feito. No mesmo momento Lene pulou em cima de Belatriz e Dorcas em cima de Narcisa.

Lúcia tentou puxar os meus cabelos, mas eu fui mais rápida e puxei os dela. Agarrei com toda a força e a atirei contra a parede. Fui até lá e desferi um soco em seu estômago. Lúcia cravou suas unhas em meus braços e me empurrou contra a parede também, veio para cima de mim, mas eu chutei suas canelas. Ela me puxou quando caiu e nós acabamos derrubando algumas mesas com o tombo. Eu dei mais outro soco em Lúcia, e acertei em cheio em seu rosto.

Nesse momento eu ouvi um grito e quando levantei a cabeça vi Dorcas ser arrastada pelo chão por uma Narcisa enlouquecida. Sai de cima de Lúcia que parecia estar mal e fui até Narcisa, pulando em cima dela e cravando minhas unhas no braço que arrastava Dorcas.

Belatriz pulou em cima de mim quando viu isso, e eu soltei um gemido quando um soco atingiu minhas costelas.

Lene veio com um estojo na mão e bateu na cabeça de Belatriz que se afastou de mim, eu chutei suas pernas derrubando-a como Lúcia. Dorcas levantou do chão e deu um soco na direção de Narcisa que se afastou. Dorcas acabou dando um soco em Lene sem querer.

- AI!

- Desculpa!

Belatriz levantou do chão e veio novamente para cima de mim, me derrubou no chão e eu agarrei seus cabelos. Um peso a mais em cima de mim indicava que Lene e Dorcas haviam caído em cima de Belatriz. Eu dei um soco no estômago de Belatriz que ficou sem ar e, Dorcas que estava bem em cima desta, arrastou-a de cima de mim e a atirou contra o quadro de avisos.

Quando eu ia avançar para cima de Narcisa que estava agarrando Lene pelos cabelos, uma voz muito furiosa encheu a sala.

- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Minerva McGonagall estava parada na porta, as duas mãos na cintura e uma expressão assassina em seu rosto.

Ah meu Deus. Estamos perdidas.


	7. Cap07

Eu poderia dizer que o plano CCD estava adiado por tempo indefinido, ao ver a expressão no rosto da professora McGonagall. A irritação dela era quase palpável. Praticamente dava para ver o vapor saindo de suas narinas.

_E eu que pensei que ela jamais fosse me olhar assim._

Os olhos da professora passearam por cada aluna naquela sala, desde Lene que estava com os cabelos sendo puxados por Narcisa, por Belatriz que estava caída em baixo do quadro de avisos, por Lúcia que estava no chão e finalmente por Dorcas e por mim. E quando os olhos da professora pararam em mim, eu percebi que estava ferrada.

- Até você, Srtª. Evans? – ela perguntou com seus olhos num misto de irritação e incredulidade.

- Eu... – mas o que eu poderia dizer? Que nós estávamos ensaiando um número de dança que se chamava '_estraçalhe sua inimiga na sala de aula'?_ Eu não acho que iria funcionar. Eu estava TÃO perdida. Dei de ombros indicando minha culpa.

- Professora, eu posso explicar – Lúcia levantou do chão e fez uma cara inocente. – Eu, Belatriz e Narcisa estávamos apenas saindo da sala quando a Evans e suas comparsas começaram a nos bater – ela disse.

- SUA VADIA MENTIROSA! – eu gritei, esquecendo-me do fato de estar com a professora mais rígida, sem falar que era a diretora da minha casa, na mesma sala. – SUA VACA! TENTANDO LIVRAR A CARA QUANDO FOI VOCÊ QUEM COMEÇOU? – Lúcia parecia ter esquecido que a professora estava na sala também, porque ela veio para cima de mim.

- PÁREM AGORA COM ISSO! – Professora McGonagall gritou e nós duas paralisamos no lugar.

- O que está acontecendo... Oh! – James, Sirius e Remus entraram na sala, provavelmente atraídos pelo barulho.

- Jamie – Lúcia disse e se atirou nos braços dele. – Aquela aberração me atacou – ela disse apontando para mim.

James me encarou com um misto de diversão e incredulidade no rosto. Eu apenas revirei os olhos. Sirius riu.

- Caramba, que estrago – ele disse enquanto olhava para a sala.

- Saiam já daqui, você os três – a professora falou indignada por ter sido interrompida bem na hora de sua bronca. – Andem.

James e os outros dois apenas a encararam confusos.

- Saiam! – ela disse novamente.

- Mas profes...

- DETENÇÃO PARA TODOS, INCLUINDO VOCÊS TRÊS! POR UM MÊS! QUERO VOCÊS NA ESCOLA ÀS DUAS HORAS! – McGonagall disse e me olhou novamente. – Até você... – e saiu da sala.

Um silêncio mortal caiu na sala.

James afastou Lúcia de perto de si e ela o encarou sem chão. Logo em seguida ela virou em minha direção com seus olhos faiscando.

- Espero que tenha entendido o recado, Evans – ela disse e saiu, sendo acompanhada por Narcisa que carregava Belatriz pelos braços.

- Vadias – Lene disse e todos olharam para ela. – Isso me lembra na terceira série, quando a gente foi te defender – ela olhou para mim, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Huh, mas eu acho que agora a gente causou bem mais estragos do que na terceira série – Dorcas disse ajeitando o uniforme que estava amassado. – Eu ainda sinto dores na minha b... – Mas ela parou de falar, ficando vermelha feito um tomate ao perceber que não éramos as únicas na sala.

Eu e Lene caímos na gargalhada.

- Vocês sabem que isso é completamente estúpido, né? – eu perguntei depois de me recuperar. Os três marotos nos encaravam risonhos.

Lene e Dorcas me encararam confusas.

- O que é estúpido?

- A gente, rindo aqui, mesmo com a perspectiva de passar um mês em detenção – eu disse e logo todas nós estávamos rindo novamente.

- Uau, isso foi realmente uma coisa que não se vê todos os dias – disse Sirius com os olhos na gente. – As três garotas mais 'certinhas' da escola quebrando a cara da Barbie e suas amigas – Sirius olhou para mim. – Você está me saindo mais violenta do que o imaginado – ele disse. – Duas brigas em um só dia? – Um sorriso divertido estava brincando em sua boca.

- Duas brigas? – Dorcas perguntou com a testa franzida. – Mas você só brigou agora e...

- Eu dei um soco no Snape – eu falei, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca ao lembrar-me do ocorrido mais cedo.

- Você deu... Ah meu Deus Lily! Isso é... – Dorcas começou.

- Incrível! – Lene e Sirius falaram ao mesmo tempo. Ambos se encararam desconfiados.

- Bom, é – eu disse enquanto tentava dar um jeito no meu uniforme que estava rasgado na frente. – Mas eu acho que é melhor a gente ir embora de uma vez antes que o Filch feche os portões – eu disse pegando minhas coisas do chão.

As outras duas também pegaram seus materiais. Lene encarava um estojo desconfiada.

- Que foi Lene? – perguntei.

- Esse estojo não é meu – ela falou enquanto olhava o estojo por fora. – Narcisa – ela leu embaixo. – Hum – Lene abriu o estojo e olhou o conteúdo. – Mas agora vai ser – ela disse enquanto tirava um marca-texto neon – Você sabe quanto custa isso aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – eu disse enquanto dava de ombros. – Não é como se fosse mudar a minha vida por saber o preço de um marca texto – eu disse e os três garotos riram.

- _20 Euros_ – Lene disse dando ênfase nas palavras. – Eu posso comprar um sapato novo com esse dinheiro – ela disse enquanto guardava o marca texto no estojo e o botava na bolsa. Ergueu os olhos para os três que ainda estavam na sala. – Vocês precisam de alguma coisa? – perguntou.

Sirius, Remus e James apenas deram de ombros.

- Então o que ainda estão fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou e eu tive que me segurar para não rir. O que foi em vão, porque ao ver as caras de espanto dos três eu caí na gargalhada.

Mas eu parei logo em seguida.

- Outch – eu reclamei, pondo a mão nas minhas costelas. Todos me encararam preocupados.

- O que foi? – James perguntou, dando alguns passos para frente.

- Minhas costelas – eu disse enquanto massageava o lugar. – Elas estão doendo tanto – fiz uma careta. – Eu só não sei se é porque eu rio demais ou se é por causa da briga.

Eu vi todos se controlando para não rirem. Sirius e Lene – os deuses do tato, percebi – começaram a rir juntos. E todos os outros foram no embalo. E agora era eu quem estava se controlando para não rir.

- Parem com isso! – eu pedi séria. Todos pararam de rir, preocupados. – Minhas costelas doem! – Mas não adiantou de nada, eles voltaram a rir logo em seguida.

Pelo visto eu era a mais nova palhaça da área.

Eu fiquei apenas encarando todos. Enquanto se divertiam rindo da minha cara. Era uma cena estranha de se ver, para falar a verdade. Os marotos e minhas amigas _juntos_, todos se divertindo e rindo juntos. Rindo de mim, devo acrescentar, mas ainda assim era legal de se ver. Parecia tão... _natural. _Como se todos fosse amigos há tempos. Como se todos se dessem bem.

Um pequeno sorriso escapou de meus lábios. E minhas costelas doeram novamente.

...

- Você não pode dizer que faltou emoção no seu dia – James comentou enquanto eu e ele íamos para casa sozinhos. Remus e Sirius iam à Londres comprar alguma coisa. A mãe de Lene foi buscá-la na escola porque tinha de sair e Dorcas pegou o ônibus para ir à casa de sua tia. Sobramos apenas James e eu e como morávamos há apenas algumas casas de distância fomos juntos.

Era estranha a sensação que eu tinha, a de estar à vontade perto dele. Há apenas alguns dias ele era um completo estranho para mim. Mas suponho que isso já não conte mais. Não depois de vê-lo de pijama. E de pantufas.

Ainda tinha sonhos com Sirius Black sem camisa. Não que ele precisasse saber disso. Haha.

Por falar em sonhos...

James era outro que não parava de visitar os MEUS sonhos. O que era ridículo. Porque nós éramos amigos. AMIGOS.

Eu não preciso acrescentar que toda a vez que eu sonhava com ele – o que era quase sempre, tirando uma ou outra vez na semana em que Sirius estava sem camisa – eu sempre acordava de mau humor. Sempre quando íamos nos beijar eu acordava.

Senti minhas orelhas esquentarem com esse pensamento. Ah meu Deus, eu preciso parar de sonhar essas coisas! Imagina se ele descobrir? Vai me chamar de ninfomaníaca sonhadora. Se bem que eu não sou exatamente ninfomaníaca, já que eu não sou louca por... bem vocês sabem. Talvez eu seja apenas uma pessoa com um parafuso a menos, que fica sonhando coisas sem noção.

Daí eu me liguei que James – o cara com quem eu sonho – estava bem ao meu lado, encarando-me com curiosidade. Sacudi minha cabeça.

- Ah, me desculpe – eu disse. – Você falou alguma coisa? – perguntei tentando afastar os meus sonhos dos pensamentos. E se ele for como Edward Cullen e consiga ler mentes? Isso iria ser no mínimo constrangedor.

- Eu estava comentando que você não pode reclamar de falta de emoção no seu dia – ele repetiu.

- Ah. Ah é! – eu falei, tentando me centralizar na conversa.

- Você está bem Lily? – ele perguntou me encarando preocupado.

- Sim, eu estou – eu falei enquanto passava a mão por meu cotovelo. Estava bem machucado ali.

- Nossa você está machucada – ele disse e tentou pegar meu braço, mas eu tirei de perto dele antes que conseguisse.

- Não é nada – eu disse enquanto uma pontada de dor me atingiu. _De onde veio isso?_ Eu não estava sentindo essas dores apenas há alguns instantes.

- Me deixa ver, Lily – ele falou e tentou pegar meu braço novamente, mas mais uma vez eu desviei. James ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você vai continuar com isso? – eu dei de ombros.

- Estou bem – eu disse.

Um sorriso maroto se formou nos lábios dele e com uma rapidez incrível ele conseguiu me agarrar.

O problema não foi esse. O problema foi quando eu resvalei em alguma coisa que estava no chão e que, por causa da força do ataque dele, caímos.

-Outch, minha lombar – eu resmunguei quando James desabou por cima de mim.

Meus olhos estavam fechados por causa da dor nas costas – meu cotovelo ainda mais dolorido – e James começou a rir. Pelo visto algum gás alucinógeno deveria estar impregnando aquela sala, porque todo mundo estava rindo das coisas mais sem graça do Universo.

- Me desculpe – James pediu depois de rir.

Eu abri meus olhos, pronta para mandá-lo para os confins do Hades quando alguma coisa me atingiu.

Não fisicamente, é claro, mas emocionalmente.

Quando eu abri meus olhos eu vi James – o que é óbvio -, mas não apenas isso. Eu _vi _James. O vi como nunca tinha visto. Eu paralisei. Minhas pernas pareciam nunca mais serem capazes de me erguer novamente e minha pulsação – e eu rezava para ele achar que era apenas por causa do tombo – acelerou tanto que pensei que fosse ser capaz de voar de dentro de mim.

Os olhos castanhos dele estavam nos meus, e alguma coisa brilhava lá. Seus lábios que antes esboçavam um sorriso estavam entreabertos e estavam à centímetros dos meus.

Mas não foi isso que mais me chocou, não foi a _visão _de James e sim o que aconteceu dentro de mim por causa da _visão_ dele.

Ah não! Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

Eu estava TÃO ferrada.

* * *

**N/a: E pelo visto nossa Lily está tendo revelações... O.O**

**Mas então, será que James realmente gosta da Dorcas ou isso é apenas um plano para aproximação?**

**Bem, o que vocês acham de me mandar reviews e dizer o que estão achando da fic? Hehe.**

* * *

**Respondendo às reviews:**

Mylle Malfoy P.W: Briga LOUQUISSIMA! Hahsuahsuahsuahs. Mas eu te digo uma coisa, eu não me meteria com elas não! (MEDO O.O) Muito obrigado pelo review! Bjos

gisllaine farias: Essa briga foi... Louca meeeeesmo! Huahsuahsuahsuahsu. Pois é, esse negócio do James gostar da Dorcas dá bastante o que falar sabe? Hehe, mas veremos com o tempo o que é que o Jay realmente quer. Até lá, podemos apenas imaginar... Muito obrigado pelo review! Bjos

Lady Aredhel Anarion: E ferrou mesmo! McGonagall da MEDO! Hauhsauhsuahsuahs. Muito obrigado pelo review! Bjos

* * *

**Até o próximo capítulo! Bjos**


	8. Cap08

**N/a: Obrigado aos reviews Ncollas, G. Fanfiction , Renata, CamiEvansPotter , Mariana E. Potter , kacardoso , Lalah Souza , Mylle Malfoy P.W , Laslus , Evans-D , Catherine Gillford , AnneBlackPotter e deny weasley. Vocês são TDB!**

* * *

E então você se vê perdidamente apaixonada pelo seu amigo enquanto ele ri da sua cara porque vocês dois caíram no chão. Sim, isso é uma coisa que definitivamente tinha de acontecer comigo. Porque é claro que, justo quando eu penso que minha vida vai melhorar e eu tenho novos amigos maravilhosos, eu tenho que estragar tudo.

Porque os olhos dele tinham de parecer tão maravilhosamente castanhos naquela hora? Porque a boca dele tinha de se tornar extremamente convidativa justo naquele momento? Porque eu, Lily Evans, não morria de uma vez antes que mais catástrofes continuassem a acontecer na minha vida?

Eram milhares de perguntas e para nenhuma delas eu tinha resposta.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou e eu agradeci por ele me tirar de meus devaneios enlouquecedores.

- Se você sair de cima de mim eu vou ficar – eu disse enquanto lutava internamente com duas partes de mim: a razão – _Você precisa afastá-lo antes que acabe fazendo uma loucura com ele tão perto – _e a emoção – _Oh, esqueça tudo e beije ele de uma vez sua lesada!_

É eu estava ficando louca.

James, com um pouco de dificuldade saiu de cima de mim e eu consegui me sentar. Soltei um longo suspiro e tentei acalmar os batimentos acelerados de meu coração.

Pegando-me desprevenida, James puxou meu braço – o que estava machucado – e o analisou de perto.

- É melhor a gente dar um jeito nisso antes que comece a infeccionar – ele disse e me olhou. – Como foi que você conseguiu fazer isso?

- Não fui eu, foi a Lucia – eu resmunguei enquanto levantava do chão sentindo-me extremamente irritada. Comecei a caminhar rapidamente tentando por o máximo de distância entre James e mim.

Porque é completamente normal você acordar, tomar banho, tomar café, pegar suas coisas e ir para a escola não é mesmo? E é completamente normal você tentar lembrar letras de músicas que você ouve na TV enquanto você não tem nada para fazer, não é? É completamente normal você ser interceptada no corredor por um narigudo seboso que te chama de vadia e ainda te ameaça com um bando de idiotas, e também é normal você dar um soco na cara deste mesmo narigudo, assim como também é normal ser chamada para sair na frente da escola inteira pelo cara que quer que você o ajude a conquistar sua melhor amiga. E é mais normal ainda você se apaixonar justamente por esse cara apenas porque ele caiu em cima de você e te olhou com seus olhos absurdamente bonitos e brilhantes. Yeah, minha ironia estava nas alturas ultimamente.

- Hey, espera – James correu até onde eu estava e me encarou confuso. – Porque você saiu correndo desse jeito? – perguntou.

Dei de ombros querendo que ele sumisse da minha frente.

Ele me encarou por mais algum tempo e deu de ombros também.

- Ótimo – ele disse e deu as costas para mim, andando para o outro lado da rua.

E eu fiquei lá, sentindo-me uma palhaça imbecil e completamente estúpida. Pelo menos ele tinha realmente sumido da minha frente.

Caminhei lentamente para casa, preparando-me psicologicamente para a reprimenda que minha mãe com certeza me daria, mas não tinha ninguém em casa de novo. Dois bilhetes estavam colados na geladeira; um era de Petúnia – _Mamãe se for você que estiver lendo esse bilhete, fui à casa de Valter. Se for a Lily quem estiver lendo esse bilhete: vá à merda!_ – carinhosa como sempre e outro de minha mãe – _Vou ficar até mais tarde no trabalho, assim que, quando eu chegar, quero a casa impecável._

Suspirei e me atirei pesadamente em uma das cadeiras que estavam em volta da mesa.

- O que diabos eu vou fazer? – resmunguei comigo mesma.

Pousei minha testa no mármore frio da mesa e fiquei assim por um bom tempo; isso aliviava a dor de cabeça que eu não sabia que estava sentindo. Teria ficado lá por muito mais tempo se não fossem as batidas na porta.

Eu levantei preguiçosamente da cadeira e, quando passei por um espelho que havia entre a cozinha e a sala, vi que minha testa estava vermelha onde eu tinha apoiado na mesa. Oh, como se eu precisasse de mais alguma marca.

Foi com uma mão na testa que abri a porta.

- Hey Lily – James Potter estava parado em frente à porta aberta com uma maleta de primeiros socorros em uma mão e a mochila na outra. Não era preciso dizer que meu coração estava disparado a mais de mil por hora.

- O... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei completamente confusa. – Eu pensei...

- Você pensou que eu estava bravo com você? – ele perguntou enquanto passava pela porta sem minha permissão. – Oh não, quando você convive muito tempo com o Sirius você aprende a relevar certas coisas – ele disse e virou de frente para mim. – Linda casa.

Senti minha sobrancelha se erguer sem meu consentimento.

- Você não acha que é falta de educação entrar na minha casa sem o meu consentimento? – perguntei.

James me encarou por algum tempo e sorriu.

Andou lentamente até a porta, saiu e puxou fechando-a novamente. Eu fiquei sem entender, apenas olhando para a porta fechada até que um 'toc, toc' me fez abri-la novamente. James sorria, ainda com a mochila e a maleta de primeiro socorros.

- Posso entrar _madame_? – ele perguntou fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

Revirei os olhos e não pude deixar de sorrir também. James era incrivelmente idiota. E eu gostava disso.

Afastei-me dando passagem e ele entrou.

- Linda casa – ele disse novamente.

- Yeah, minha mãe é decoradora – eu disse enquanto fechava a porta. – Mas então, o que é que você quer? – perguntei diretamente.

- Uau, você é bem direta não é mesmo? – ele riu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não gosto de enrolação – eu disse enquanto me concentrava em não corar por ter ele tão perto.

- Eu vim cuidar de você – ele disse as palavras de tal forma que meu coração pareceu inflar, esmagando meus pulmões, deixando-me com dificuldade para respirar. Duas palavras: _Grande merda_! James mostrou a maleta de primeiros socorros e a abriu, puxando de dentro alguns frascos e uma grande quantidade de gaze para ferimentos.

Eu apenas fiquei encarando-o boquiaberta. James sentou no grande sofá azul marinho da sala e me encarou com o braço esticado.

- Me dê seu braço Lily – ele pediu.

- Eu não! Ainda vou precisar dele, muito obrigado – eu disse. Realmente, ele até podia ser o amor da minha vida, mas eu não confiava em seus dotes medicinais.

James revirou os olhos.

- Se você não me deixar fazer um curativo nisso daí, vai acabar inflamando e você, ai sim, não vai poder usá-lo – ele disse como um professor. Não me movi, não porque não quis, mas por medo de chegar perto demais dele. – Ande Lily, deixe de ser infantil.

A palavra infantil me fez estreitar os olhos e eu finalmente fui até ele.

- Se eu perder o braço por sua culpa, juro que você vai se arrepender – eu disse tentando parecer ameaçadora.

- Como se eu fosse conseguir fazer alguma coisa com o seu braço apenas com álcool e gaze – ele revirou os olhos novamente. – O que houve com a sua testa? – ele perguntou um pouco antes de começar a passar o algodão com álcool pelo meu ferimento.

Eu olhei novamente para o espelho e lembrei que minha testa estava marcada da mesa. Dei de ombros.

- Eu estava apoiada na mesa – eu disse.

- Com a testa? – ele perguntou como se duvidasse de minhas capacidades mentais.

- Não, com a b... – eu parei para respirar e vi que ele prendia o riso. – Sim, com a testa.

- Huh – ele disse e tacou o algodão com álcool no machucado.

- AI! – eu gritei. Doía para caramba – Cuidado ai – eu disse.

- _Como você reclama_ – ele disse e me olhou com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono. – Eu aqui te fazendo um favor e você brigando comigo! Quase tive que implorar para me deixar entrar – dramatizou.

Eu ri da sua atuação fajuta.

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto limpava meu ferimento e o enrolava com gaze logo em seguida.

- Pronto – ele disse. – Você ainda tem um braço.

- Vamos ver por quanto tempo – eu disse não perdendo a oportunidade de fazer birra. Ele riu. Mexi meu braço e percebi que já não estava mais dolorido. A faixa de gaze me impedia de fazer alguns movimentos, mas aliviava consideravelmente a dor. – Porque você trouxe a mochila? – perguntei quando vi a mochila do outro lado do sofá.

- Porque, caso você não lembre, nós temos detenção daqui a pouco – e apontou para o grande relógio que era visto pela porta da cozinha.

Era uma e meia da tarde.

Percebi que estava morrendo de fome e que tinha muito pouco tempo para comer.

- Ah Deus, eu tinha me esquecido disso – eu levantei de um salto do sofá e corri escadas acima até meu quarto. Estava tão concentrada em procurar minha mochila que nem reparei que James havia me seguido. Foi só quando eu virei em direção à porta, depois de ter achado minha bolsa, que eu percebi que ele estava ali.

- AH – eu gritei e pus a mão sobre o coração.

- Calma Lily, nem sou tão feio assim – James brincou e caminhou pelo quarto observando a decoração.

Era tudo azul-marinho com branco, duas paredes azuis e duas brancas; e em uma das paredes azuis, a que dava de frente para minha cama, estavam coladas milhares daquelas estrelas em neon que brilham no escuro. Eu tinha demorado quase uma semana para colar tudo ali. Em outra das paredes, a que ficava a porta, estavam coladas várias fotos das situações mais inusitadas que eu já tinha vivido com Lene e Dorcas.

- Isso é legal – ele apontou para as estrelas e logo em seguida para as fotos. – Hum – ele resmungou enquanto ia para mais perto da parede. – Você não tem um mural onde colar tudo isso?

- Para quê um mural se eu tenho a parede? – disse desvirtuadamente. – Eu posso fazer o que quiser ai, e por milhares de fotos que sempre vai ter espaço. Não é tão limitado quanto um mural – dei de ombros.

Os olhos de James me analisaram estranhamente e eu não pude ler a emoção que perpassava por ali.

- Hey, vamos descer? Ainda tenho que comer alguma coisa antes de ir para a _detenção_ – fiz uma careta na última parte.

- Aham – ele concordou e descemos as escadas em silêncio.

Fui até a cozinha novamente, com James sempre em meu encalço, e abri a geladeira à procura de alguma coisa rápida para comer. Quando vire, James estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, assim como eu estava antes de ele chegar.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei com um pote de manteiga em uma mão e presunto na outra.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sua testa estava marcada.

- Refazendo os passos de seu crime – ele disse e apontou para a testa. – Está vermelho?

Eu tive que rir.

- Você tem problemas mentais, é sério – eu disse.

- Acho que você já me disse isso uma vez – ele falou enquanto me observava preparar um sanduíche.

- Quer um? – perguntei antes de guardar as coisas. Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

Guardei a manteiga e o presunto e peguei meu sanduíche enquanto era minuciosamente observada por James. Estava quase pondo meu pão na boca quando percebi que ele não parava de me olhar.

- Será que dá para você olhar para o outro lado? – perguntei sentindo-me constrangida.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- É constrangedor você me encarando desse jeito – eu disse. – Não consigo comer.

- Okay – ele virou o rosto para o outro lado e eu voltei para meu sanduíche sentindo minhas bochechas vermelhas.

Acabei de comer e arrumei tudo que estava fora do lugar correndo antes de sairmos, os dois com as mochilas nas costas para o dia bonito que estava fazendo.

E que iria ser estragado por causa de uma maldita detenção. Grande Merda.

- Isso foi interessante – James falou quando estávamos à uma quadra da minha casa.

- O que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Ah, nada – ele resmungou e eu fiquei ainda mais confusa.

- Hey, você sabe o que se faz em uma detenção? – perguntei.

James me encarou como se eu fosse um alien.

- Você não sabe? – perguntou.

- Sabe, diferente de outras pessoas, eu não passo a maior parte da minha vida cumprindo detenções – eu disse.

- Yeah, você passa metade da sua vida colando estrelas na parede – ele respondeu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – parei de andar e perguntei.

- Nada.

- Fale James – eu pedi.

James parou de andar e virou para mim.

- Eu apenas não entendo – ele disse. – Você tem tudo para ser uma adolescente normal...

- Está me chamando de anormal? – perguntei.

- Não é a isso que me refiro, o que estou tentando dizer é que você não aproveita a vida que tem – ele disse.

- Como você pode saber disso? Nós nem nos conhecíamos à apenas uma semana – eu disse.

- Eu... – James corou e sacudiu a cabeça. – Você precisa sair mais Lily – ele disse. – Precisa se divertir mais, ir à festas e beber alguma coisa...

- Eu não gosto disso – eu bati o pé.

- Você alguma vez já bebeu na vida? – perguntou ele.

- Já – respondi e corei logo em seguida. – Champagne no Natal... – ele riu.

- Viu o que eu quis dizer? Não estou falando de beber até ficar bêbada, estou falando de sair com as suas amigas e sei lá, ficar até tarde se divertindo. E você não faz isso, mesmo que tenha como fazer – ele disse.

- Aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa afinal? – perguntei sentindo-me deprimida.

- Sexta – ele disse e afirmou com a cabeça suas palavras. – Sexta nós vamos sair e eu vou mostrar a você como é se divertir de verdade – ele disse e continuou a andar.

Eu tinha a sensação de que aquilo não ia dar certo.

Eu e James, sexta, bebidas, uma paixão recém descoberta.

Uh, eu estava tão perdida.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. Cap09

**_Nunca Sonhei_**

* * *

– Escrever? Você está me dizendo que a minha detenção é escrever? – perguntei completamente incrédula á Sirius que estava sentado ao meu lado.

Nós dois parecíamos termos pego a parte mais fácil das detenções; Lene e Remus estavam em algum dos milhares de corredores do quarto andar esfregando o chão enquanto Lucia e suas amigas vadias limpavam a sala de troféus.

E também tinha James. E Dorcas. Ambos trabalhando juntos na organização dos papéis da secretaria. Uma oportunidade perfeita para James conversar com ela e por o plano CCD em ação.

Eu sentia meus dentes trincarem toda vez que pensava nisso.

– Nós pegamos a parte mais fácil e você ainda reclama? – Sirius riu para mim e eu sacudi a cabeça.

– Nah – eu disse e sorri. – Mas se eu soubesse que teria de fazer só isso já teria dado uns bons tapas em Lucia à muito tempo.

Sirius riu mais ainda o que atraiu o olhar repreensivo da professora que supervisionava nossa detenção.

Baixei meus olhos para o papel em branco onde eu teria de escrever várias vezes: 'fui uma pessoa muito má e prometo nunca mais fazer isso'. Eu ri. Eles pensavam mesmo que aquilo ajudaria de alguma forma?

E então, meus pensamentos involuntariamente voltaram-se para a sala à algumas portas de onde eu estava, aonde James e Dorcas cumpriam sua detenção. Eles estariam conversando? Rindo juntos? Estariam se divertindo enquanto trocavam indiretas e sorrisos reveladores?

Minhas têmporas começaram a latejar e uma dor de cabeça descomunal me atingiu.

Era melhor eu não pensar nessas coisas.

_Fui uma pessoa muito má e prometo nunca mais fazer isso... Fui uma pessoa muito má e prometo nunca mais fazer isso... Fui uma pessoa muito má e prometo nunca mais fazer isso... Fui uma..._

Ou então talvez eles dois tivessem pulado essa parte e estivessem aos beijos, se abraçando por cima das mesas e cadeiras, papeis por todos os lados e roupas amassadas...

PLAFT

Senti algo molhado escorrer por minha mão e salpicar pela minha roupa e rosto.

Baixei os olhos, piscando-os algumas vezes ao ver uma caneta quebrada em minha mão.

– Lily? – a voz de Sirius pareceu me tirar de meu transe por completo. – Uau, como você fez isso?

– Acho... acho que usei força demais – eu resmunguei e olhei para minhas roupas.

Grande merda.

Agora minha blusa favorita com o símbolo do Panic! At The Disco estava completamente inutilizada.

– Você acha? – Sirius estava dando grandes gargalhadas. Lancei meu olhar mortal para ele e Sirius parou de rir, embora continuasse muito vermelho.

– Ah, querida – a professora veio até onde eu estava e olhou para minha blusa antes de subir os olhos para o grande relógio na parede. – Acho que você já pode ir para casa – ela disse e deu um sorriso amável para mim.

– Ah, posso ir junto? – Sirius pediu com sua expressão a mais parecida com a de um cachorrinho sem dono que eu já vira.

A professora o encarou profundamente como se tentasse ler os pensamentos dele, até que deu um meio sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça.

– Ah, obrigado – ele disse e enganchou um braço num dos meus (o que não estava manchado pela tinta da caneta) e me arrastou para fora da sala. – Ufa, tudo bem que aquela era a detenção mais fácil que poderíamos ganhar, mas também era a mais chata – Sirius disse enquanto continuava a andar, como se eu fosse um saco de batatas e não uma pessoa com capacidades locomotoras.

– Hey – eu reclamei quando ele iria dobra em um corredor. – Espera ai, preciso dar um jeito nisso aqui – e apontei para minhas mãos e camiseta.

– Huh, tinha me esquecido – ele disse e deu meia volta no corredor, ainda me levando.

– SIRIUS! – eu exclamei e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Pare de me carregar, eu tenho a capacidade de andar.

– Embora caia muito – ele acrescentou.

Dei com a língua para ele e me encaminhei para o banheiro feminino onde fui até uma pia e abri uma torneira.

– Minha linda camiseta – eu resmunguei comigo mesma enquanto tentava inutilmente limpar a sujeira de tinta azul escuro. – Grande merda.

– O que é que essa camiseta tem de tão importante afinal? – a voz de Sirius me pegou desprevenida e eu dei um pulo pelo susto, espalhando água para todos os lados, inclusive em cima dele. – Hey! Eu já tomei banho hoje sabe? – ele reclamou irritado.

– Ninguém mandou você me assustar! – ralhei.

Sirius fez uma expressão completamente marota quando me encarou. Eu fiquei com medo.

– Sirius, olha, não é legal você entrar no banheiro feminino sabe? – eu disse. – Ah menos que você se sinta à vontade por aqui... – eu disse e ele fez uma careta.

– Geralmente me sinto à vontade aqui, mas por outros motivos... – e piscou com um sorriso absolutamente safado no rosto.

Encarei a pia em minha frente, onde estava apoiada e me afastei repentinamente ao imaginá-la sendo usada para outras coisas entre Sirius e alguma garota.

– Ah, que nojo, que nojo – eu disse com uma careta enquanto Sirius caia na gargalhada. – Cale a boca! – eu reclamei. – Vão nos ouvir aqui e vão pensar que nós estamos... ah, você sabe – eu disse e senti meu rosto corar fortemente.

– Ah, Lily não se preocupe, eu nunca daria em cima de você – Sirius disse ficando sério repentinamente. – sendo que um amigo gosta de você.

O encarei sem entender, piscando algumas vezes, na tentativa de processar suas palavras.

– É o quê? – perguntei certa de que havia ouvido mal.

– Você não acha óbvio? – ele perguntou e eu continuei encarando-o sem entender. De quem ele estava falando? Quem era o louco que gostava de mim? Se é que havia alguém que seria louco o suficiente para isso.

Sirius viu que eu não respondia e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

– Deus, então vocês sofrem do mesmo problema...

– Que problema? De quem você está falando? Do que você está falando? – perguntei tudo muito rápido.

– O problema é que vocês dois são cegos demais para ver o óbvio – ele disse e saiu do banheiro.

– Hey! Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou boas maneiras? – perguntei e o segui pela porta do banheiro.

– Não – Sirius disse com um sorriso completamente irônico no rosto quando saímos pela porta do banheiro e chegamos ao corredor.

Sirius parou de andar abruptamente e eu trombei sobre ele, tendo que ser segurada pela cintura para não cair.

– Obrigado – agradeci. – Porque você...? – mas o motivo dele ter parado estava bem em minha frente.

James e Dorcas nos encaravam como se fossemos dois hipopótamos saltitantes ao invés de pessoas.

– Ah, oi – eu disse e me afastei de Sirius que encarava James com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto. Aquilo era receio? – Hey, o que foi que...? – mas eu não consegui concluir minha pergunta, pois James nos deu as costas no mesmo momento e saiu rapidamente, me deixando sem entender nada.

– Ah merda – Sirius resmungou.

– O que vocês estavam fazendo lá dentro? – Dorcas, que ainda nos encarava, perguntou completamente desconfiada.

Eu a encarei sem entender porque ela estava daquele jeito até que a fixa pareceu cair.

Porque seria realmente muito estranho me ver saindo do banheiro acompanhada por um garoto, especialmente se esse garoto fosse Sirius Black só o maior pegador de todos os tempos.

– AH, não, não é nada disso que você está pensando e... DORCAS! Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessa de mim? – perguntei completamente irritada.

– Ah, me desculpe é só que... – ela deu de ombros corando fortemente.

– Acho melhor eu ir falar com o James – Sirius disse.

– Mas porque ele saiu daquele jeito? – perguntei encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Você é cega mesmo não é? – ele disse e saiu indo na mesma direção por onde James sumira.

É, garotos populares eram realmente muito estranhos.

* * *

**_N/A: esse capítulo ficou uma merdinha, mas prometo que o próximo será melhor okay?_**

**_Ainda não sai de férias, por isso estou demorando para postar novas fics. I'm sorry. Mas a partir da semana que vem tudo fica mais rápido :)_**

**_Acho que essa fic vai ter só mais uns 6 capítulos... Bem, de qualquer forma estamos em reta final okay? :(_**

**_.._**

**_Obrigado aos reviews à Mari lP , stephany Potter, kacardoso , G. Fanfiction, Nicollas, CamiEvansPotter , Renata, Lalah Souza , Sassah Potter, AnneBlackPotter e Mariana E. Potter . Amei todos :)_**

**_.._**

**_Beijos e até mais :*_**


	10. Cap10

**N/A: NÃO ME MATEM OKAY? Eu tinha perdido a senha e o login dessa conta e só hoje achei, me desculpem mesmo pela demora. Prometo que vou ser rápida com as postagens de aqui por diante.**

**Bem, faltam mais ou menos 5 capítulos para o fim desta fic e eu pretendo terminá-la até semana que vem, então... Vamos ter maratona de postagens aqui *O***

**Obrigado à todos que mandaram reviews para a fic e mil perdões de novo e de novo pela demora :S**

* * *

Okay então eu não estava entendendo nada. Nadinha de nada. Eu estava boiando completamente sem ter idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Afinal de contas eu era amiga de James então, certamente, amigos falam uns com os outros. O problema era que James não estava falando comigo. Nada. Ele simplesmente passava por mim como se eu fosse apenas mais uma das paredes, ignorando-me completamente como se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido.

E aquilo deixava meu coração em pedaços porque justo quando tudo parecia estar bem, ele simplesmente muda, como se tivesse se dado conta de que realmente não valia a pena ser meu amigo. E talvez realmente não valesse, mas eu preferia que ele tivesse percebido isso antes de me conquistar tão profundamente.

Eu estava triste e aquilo era mais óbvio do que se um elefante tentasse se esconder atrás de um minúsculo poste. Porém, não era a única.

Sirius parecia ter sido excluído por James também, o que somente me deixava ainda mais perdida. Afinal eles eram amigos desde... SEMPRE! Como era possível que eles se afastassem assim?

E Remus... Bem, Remus parecia estar no meio de tudo. Ele ainda falava com James, mas também falava com Sirius. E comigo.

E agora era oficial, assim como era óbvia minha tristeza, também era obvio o sentimento dele com relação à Dorcas.

Os dois se gostavam. Muito. E eu sabia que era por causa de James que eles não ficavam juntos.

Eu estava tão ridiculamente chateada com James por causa de seus modos que eu tomei uma atitude completamente impulsiva: eu iria fazer a Dorcas e o Remus ficar juntos. Era injusto que duas pessoas que se gostavam tanto ficassem separadas.

– Lene, preciso da sua ajuda – eu disse à ela quando entravamos na aula de Espanhol (Dorcas estudava Francês).

Lene ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto sentávamos às classes.

– Isso tem haver com seu recente desentendimento com James? – ela perguntou e eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

– Não! Bem, huh, talvez um pouquinho... – eu falei e ela sorriu. – Então, eu sei que a Dorcas gosta do Remus – falei.

– Mas isso todos sabem – Lene revirou os olhos. – Ele é o único que não percebe...

– Não Lene, não é isso – eu disse e lembrei que ela não fazia idéia do plano de conquista de James. – Droga. O Remus gosta da Dorcas também – eu falei. – O problema é que tem... Tem outra pessoa que também gosta dela – disse tudo num jato, sentindo como se um pedaço de mim tivesse sido arrancado só de pensar que James gostava de Dorcas e não de mim.

– Quem? – Lene perguntou.

– Buenos dias clase! – a professora de espanhol entrou na sala cumprimentando à todos. – Hoy nosotros vamonos a estudiar a los adjetivos (hoje nós vamos estudar os adjetivos) – ela pegou uma das canetas e começou a escrever no quadro.

– Quem? – dessa vez Lene sussurrou ao meu lado.

– James – eu falei em tom baixo também.

Lene pareceu esquecer que estava em uma sala de aula e riu alto, atraindo os olhares de todos para nós duas. E então eu percebi que James também estava ali, do outro lado da sala, sentado ao lado de... Lucia.

E a garota sorriu de forma completamente superior para mim. O que me fez ter vontade de arrancar sua cabeça loira.

Então eu senti como se esfriasse por dentro. Raiva. Era isso que eu sentia. Porque ele estava apenas brincando comigo, com meus sentimentos e provavelmente – se o plano CCD tivesse dado certo – com os de Dorcas também.

– Okay – respirei fundo.

– Você só pode estar brincando – Lene ainda ria, mas mais baixo e me encarava como se eu fosse louca. – James gostando da... Dorcas?

Encarei-a com uma sobrancelha erguida esperando até que ela parasse de rir.

Lene pareceu perceber que eu estava falando sério, pois franziu a testa e seus olhos expressavam incredulidade.

– Não, como assim... Mas e Remus? – ela perguntou.

– Ele não parece se importar – eu falei sentindo a raiva tomar conta. – Mas eu me importo, e é por isso que eu quero ajudar os dois a ficar juntos – sorri para ela e Lene me encarou estranhamente.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou.

– Sim, é só que... – eu comecei a responder, mas, de repente, a professora estava do meu lado.

– Querida – ela sorriu para nós duas angelicalmente (lê-se malignamente) – Gostariam de compartilhar seus conhecimentos com todos nós?

Lene pareceu se encolher sob o olhar da professora Umbridge, mas eu, sinceramente? Estava farta daquelas pessoas que gostavam de intimidar os outros para sentirem-se melhor.

– Não, nós não queremos compartilhar nossos conhecimentos – eu disse e ela me encarou como se me visse pela primeira vez na vida.

– Oh não? Talvez você queira conversar com o diretor mocinha, assim não incomoda mais nas minhas aulas – ela sorriu docemente.

– Yeah, eu quero falar com o diretor – disse e me ergui, uma súbta idéia tomando conta de minha mente. A professora me encarou, incrédula. – Continue sua aula professora, não incomodarei mais – sorri para ela e peguei minha mochila, colocando rapidamente minhas coisas dentro e saindo da sala. Lene me encarou sem entender.

Sorri para a professora antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim.

– Lily? – uma voz me sobressaltou assim que comecei a caminhar pelos corredores.

– Sirius? Pelo amor de Deus, não me assuste – reclamei e voltei a andar o coração acelerado pelo susto.

– O que você está fazendo no corredor? Não devia estar na aula? – ele perguntou e caminhou ao meu lado.

– Devia e você, o que faz no corredor?

– Ah, estou arejando minha mente – ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

– Sei – eu ri. Era incrivelmente fácil conversar com Sirius. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que te fazia rir sem querer.

– Para onde você está indo? – ele perguntou.

– Eu vou falar com o diretor...

– Para? – ele indagou.

– Eu vou convencê-lo a fazer uma festa à fantasias no Hallowen – eu disse e Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Opa, espera, eu escutei mesmo 'eu', 'convencê-lo' e 'festa' numa frase dita por você? – ele me fez parar de andar.

– Yeah, escutou – eu resmunguei enquanto revirava os olhos.

– Precisa de ajuda para convencer o diretor? – ele sorriu. – Eu adoro festas.

Encarei-o por algum tempo e pensei que seria muito bom ter um maroto junto comigo.

– Preciso de ajuda sim, mas não só para isso – eu disse e ele pareceu interessado. – Olha Sirius, eu estou fazendo isso porque eu quero fazer o Remus e a Dorcas ficarem juntos.

Ele piscou algumas vezes como se estivesse assimilando o que falei.

– Porque... você vai fazer isso?

– Dorcas está sofrendo, Remus está sofrendo e James não parece alguém que se importe com os sentimentos de alguém. Estou cansada de ver minha amiga sofrer.

Sirius pareceu pensar por algum tempo até que sorriu.

– Ótimo, to dentro!

Eu sorri para ele e estendi minha mão.

– Só me diz uma coisa – Sirius começou. – Essa, sua amiga Lene – eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Ela tem namorado?

– Não ela não tem e de qualquer forma eu não deixaria você ficar com ela – declarei e ele fez uma expressão indignada.

– Eu aqui te ajudando e você me esculacha desse jeito? Grande amiga...

Dei um pequeno soco em seu ombro e caminhamos para a sala do diretor juntos.


	11. Cap11

_Nunca Sonhei_

* * *

– Eu ainda não entendi o porquê de ter de pegar um terno do Remus sem ele saber – Sirius reclamou e eu revirei os olhos.

Nós havíamos conversado com o diretor Dumbledore sobre fazer uma festa à fantasia no Hallowen e ele prontamente tinha aceitado – era incrível o quanto aquele cara era legal – o que já era o primeiro passo do nosso plano.

Plano? Que plano? Era bem simples: depois de convencer o diretor a fazer a festa, partiríamos para a parte dois do plano, onde eu escolheria fantasias que combinassem entre o Remus e a Dorcas, então entraria a parte três, em que 'roubaríamos' os celulares dos dois e mandaríamos mensagens marcando um encontro entre eles. A parte quatro era trancá-los em algum lugar da festa e a cinco seria toda deles.

Eu tinha quase certeza de que tudo de que eles precisavam era de um tempo juntos para que tudo ficasse bem.

– Sirius, eu preciso saber o tamanho da roupa do Remus para poder escolher uma fantasia para ele – expliquei para ele enquanto caminhávamos em direção à cantina juntos.

– E como ele vai saber que fantasia usar, sendo que ele não sabe que você pegou o terno? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Isso vai ser com você Sirius – disse à ele quando escolhíamos nossas comidas. – Eu vou lhe dizer o lugar em que escolhi a fantasia e vou deixá-la reservada, ai quando você levá-lo lá é só pegar a fantasia e obrigá-lo a usar.

Sirius me encarou por algum tempo, como se estivesse pensando no plano. E talvez estivesse mesmo.

– Espera, e cadê a emoção, a adrenalina? A diversão? – ele perguntou encarando-me como um cachorrinho sem dono.

Dei um tapa em seu ombro e caminhei em direção à uma mesa vazia sendo seguida por ele. Eu não percebi os olhares de todos sobre mim, o que foi um erro.

Sirius sentou em minha frente, sua bandeja cheia de comida.

– Não é preciso muita emoção para que um plano dê certo – eu disse à ele que fez uma careta. – Não curto muito a idéia de 'quase ser pega' – dei de ombros enquanto puxava um pedaço de pizza e o mordiscava levemente.

– Eu gosto – Sirius disse parecendo uma criança birrenta.

Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele e me aproximei.

– Não pense em fazer uma loucura Sirius Black, não estrague meu plano, ouviu bem? – disse a ele seriamente. Sirius estreitou os olhos e se aproximou também.

– Você é má – ele declarou e eu ri, voltando a me encostar na cadeira.

Lene e Dorcas entraram na cantina naquele momento e eu percebi o olhar completamente safado que Sirius lançava para Lene.

– Nem pense nisso – eu lhe disse, dando outro tapa em seu ombro.

Ele me encarou parecendo ultrajado.

– Eu não estava pensando em nada – ele disse e um sorrisinho maroto se formou no canto de sua boca. Sirius levantou da cadeira no exato momento em que as duas chegavam, puxando um pouco o assento – fingindo ser um cavalheiro – para que Lene sentasse em seu lugar.

– Bounjour Mesdames – ele disse com seu perfeito sotaque Frances e saiu, caminhando em direção à Remus que sentava sozinho.

Obriguei à meus olhos a não procurar por James, mas eles não me obedeceram. E eu o encontrei à algumas mesas de distância e senti meu rosto esquentar imensuravelmente quando percebi que ele me encarava também.

Não sabia muito bem o que fazer então eu ergui minha mão para cumprimentá-lo e fiquei aliviada quando ele retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça. Mas logo fiquei com raiva de novo, quando vi que Lucia estava sentando ao lado dele.

Qual era a de James afinal? O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Pelo pouco que conhecia dele sabia – e teria jurado – que ele não era do tipo de pessoa falsa.

Mas parecia que eu estava enganada. Virei meus olhos para longe dele, sentindo um nó na garganta.

– Lily, você está bem? – Dorcas perguntou.

– Yeah, eu estou – eu disse e suspirei.

– Lene me disse que você saiu da aula da Umbridge. O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou parecendo preocupada.

– Eu fui falar com o diretor sobre a festa à fantasia de Hallowen – eu disse a elas com um sorriso maroto.

– Ah... Espera, você disse... O QUE? – Lene gritou fazendo todos olharem para nossa mesa. Ela ignorou todo mundo e me encarou como se tivesse brotado outra cabeça em mim. – Eu ouvi 'eu' e 'festa' em uma frase dita por você? – ela perguntou e eu bufei

– Caramba, você e Sirius parecem pensar da mesma forma – desta vez Lene corou. – O que tem demais em ir falar com o diretor sobre uma festa?

Dorcas riu.

– É tão incrivelmente estranho te ver falar desse jeito que a gente não acredita – ela comentou e pegou um pedaço da minha pizza. Lancei um olhar mortal para ela. – Quê? Estou com fome...

– Você sempre tem fome – eu e Lene dissemos em uníssono.

Dorcas revirou os olhos e mordeu a pizza.

– Mas é isso mesmo, você está estranha – Dorcas deu de ombros. – E eu quero saber o porquê – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Eu nunca fui muito boa em mentir, mas fazia alguns dias que eu estava melhorando.

– Porque eu cansei daquela vidinha que eu tinha, quero aproveitar minha adolescência – declarei com convicção.

Para falar a bem da verdade, aquilo era quase certo, mesmo que eu ainda preferisse ler um bom livro do que ir à uma festa, há algumas semanas eu sentia mais vontade de me divertir, de viver mais. Quase como se a convivência com James tivesse me despertado.

Pensamento estúpido.

Dorcas sorriu e Lene deu tapinhas em minhas costas.

– Já estava na hora! – ela disse e eu ri.

O resto do dia de aulas foi normal, nada de muito interessante tirando o fato de parecer que todos me encaravam estranhamente. Ou o fato de que ninguém havia feito nenhuma gracinha comigo.

Estranho.

Então eu percebi que nada estava normal. As pessoas estavam mesmo me encarando. Como se eu fosse o mais novo animal em um zoológico. E aquilo estava me irritando profundamente.

O ultimo sinal do dia tocou e eu agradeci aos céus por isso. Queria ir para casa de uma vez.

Eu saí quase correndo da sala de aula e estava quase na porta da escola quando fui parada por mãos fortes. Virei para encarar quem era e vi James.

– Hey – eu cumprimentei tentando, por tudo que era mais sagrado, não corar. Inútil. Em dois segundos estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

– Posso falar com você? – ele perguntou e eu percebi que estava estranho. Não parecia o James normal, o cara divertido que conhecia. Ele estava estranhamente sério. O que me fez ficar irritada sem motivo.

– Já está falando – eu respondi, desprendendo meu braço das mãos dele.

– À sós – ele pediu.

Dei de ombros e caminhei para fora, parando em baixo de uma árvore onde não havia ninguém.

– Voltou a falar comigo? – perguntei um pouco mais ressentida do que queria.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Não – respondeu e eu bufei.

– Ótimo, então posso ir – eu disse e comecei a caminhar para longe, mas ele me parou novamente.

– Olha, eu só preciso saber... – ele começou e eu o encarei.

– Saber o que? – perguntei.

– Você está mesmo namorando com o Sirius? – ele perguntou e eu o encarei sem entender.

– É o que? – perguntei certa de que tinha ouvido errado.

– É o que todos estão falando – ele disse e eu olhe para a porta da escola, por onde várias pessoas saiam e todas pareciam me encarar curiosamente.

Então ninguém mais fazia piadinhas sobre mim, ninguém mais me enchia, todos agiam como se eu fosse uma nova super star e cochichavam quando eu passava. Claro, afinal eu estava namorando um maroto.

– Você acredita mesmo nisso? – perguntei, incrédula à ele.

James me encarou por algum tempo e desviou os olhos.

– Eu não sei aquele dia você saiu com o Sirius do banheiro e eu pensei...

Mas foi o que bastou.

Como eu podia ser amiga de um cara que pensava que eu faria 'coisas' com alguém que eu conheço a menos de duas semanas no banheiro?

Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente, sentindo nojo.

Dei as costas para ele e sai da escola sentindo que tudo estava dando errado.

* * *

_**N/A: Oi amoreeees :)**_

_Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo e eu espero que tenham gostado. Tenho todos escritos até o fim - faltam 7 - e vou postar rapidinho para compensar minha demora :S_

_Obrigado à Lady Aredhel Anarion , Ninha Souma , KaahL , Laslus , Mariana E. Potter , Andie Jacksonn , Nicollas e Lalah Souza pelas reviews *O*_

_Saibam que a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim viu?_

_Besos :*_


	12. Cap12

**Nunca Sonhei**

* * *

E é claro que eu ainda estava morrendo de raiva alguns dias depois. Simplesmente não conseguia me fazer acreditar que James havia mesmo falado aquilo para mim.

Então eu tentei esquecê-lo de todas as formas possíveis, me esforçando ao máximo para arrumar a decoração da festa da escola – uma coisa que nunca imaginei fazer, eu Lily Evans, a excluída, decorando uma festa? Dumbledore estava mesmo louco -, colocando a música o mais alto possível, tanto nos fones quanto no rádio normal, eu assistia filmes de terror onde não havia nenhuma cena de amor e eu brigava muito com Petúnia.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo infantil ao fazer isso, mas eu simplesmente estava machucada demais, o que também era ridículo, afinal de contas eu o havia conhecido à pouco mais de duas semanas, não era possível gostar de alguém de uma hora para outra desse jeito.

Mas meu coração não parecia entender isso e eu só piorava. Talvez a atitude mais sensata fosse ir logo falar com James e colocar as coisas no lugar, mas eu não tinha vontade de encará-lo mais uma vez. Então eu continuava com a minha negação mental, dizendo a mim mesma que logo passaria e que eu deixaria de gostar dele. Até estava funcionando, porque assistir filmes onde havia muito sangue e encarar Petúnia logo em seguida servia para amedrontar alguém por uma noite inteira. Então eu ficava bem, falava qualquer coisa para minha irmã sobre cavalos e o quanto ela era feia, discutíamos um pouco e eu subia as escadas até meu quarto, onde eu me atirava na cama e ficava me revirando até que as imagens horripilantes me dessem uma folga e eu conseguisse dormir.

O problema era quando eu dormia.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia controlar meu subconsciente então ao invés de me infernizar a noite inteira com pesadelos cheios de espíritos do mal e sangue ele me torturava com imagens de James sem camisa, de James sorrindo para mim, de James falando comigo, de James me beijando... De James de todas as formas mais sedutoras possíveis. Então eu acordava no meio da noite, o coração acelerado, jogava minhas almofadas longe e socava meu travesseiro até que estava cansada demais, com sono demais e desistia até cair no sono e sonhar com ele novamente.

Acordava com olheiras terríveis, um mau humor gigantesco e parecendo um zumbi daqueles filmes que assistia. Poderia dizer que Freddy Krueger era meu melhor amigo.

Eu fiquei assim por 3 dias e é claro que minhas amigas perceberam que algo estava errado.

– Não quero saber, você vai nos contar nem que tenhamos que torturá-la – Lene reclamou e eu gostaria de poder responder à ela que não havia tortura pior do que os sonhos que me atormentavam todas as noites.

– Não é nada, apenas uma má fase com Petúnia – eu lhes disse e Dorcas sorriu sarcasticamente para mim.

– Aham, e nós fingimos que acreditamos. Qual é Lily, sabemos que você está assim por causa de Ja... – mas nesse momento eu pisei em seu pé, fazendo-a parar de falar. Estávamos em um dos corredores da escola e Lucia estava passando por nós bem naquele momento. – Jason, do filme, nossa, ele faz qualquer um ficar mal desse jeito. Aquele cara é completamente assustador – Dorcas completou lançando um olhar maligno para mim.

– Evans – Lucia me chamou e eu suspirei fortemente. Estava contando com a sorte de que ela passaria reto e não falaria comigo. Já bastavam as detenções onde eu tinha de encará-la todos os dias.

– McVann? – perguntei em um tom monótono.

Ela sorriu e olhou para Lene e Dorcas.

– Meadowes, McKinnon – balançou a cabeça e puxou sua bolsa, abrindo-a e procurando por alguma coisa. – Deve ser triste ser excluída não é? – ela sorriu de uma forma meiga e eu tive vontade de esganá-la.

– Do que você está falando? – Lene perguntou em um tom grosso.

Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Olha a forma com que fala comigo McKinnon – ela disse e puxou alguns papeis em prata da bolsa. – Sabem o que é isso? – ela balançou os três cartões em nossa frente. – Convites, VIPS, para uma festa à fantasia, para a qual nenhuma de vocês três vão ser convidadas – ela falou pausadamente e se aproximou de mim. – E eu cuidei especialmente para que nenhuma de vocês apareça de surpresa.

Aquele comportamento da parte de Lucia era comum, ela sempre gostou de esfregar em minha cara coisas que ela podia fazer e eu não. Mas daquela vez foi longe demais.

Puxei um dos convites de sua mão e li o que estava escrito.

Soltei uma risada completamente fria, o que surpreendeu até a mim mesma.

– Você disse que é VIP? – perguntei e entreguei o convite para ela novamente. – Só se for VIP para vadias – Lucia abriu a boca para falar, mas eu ergui um dedo pedindo silêncio e procurei pelos cartões que eu havia pego no dia anterior, tirando-os da bolsa e mostrando à ela. – Esta vendo isso? – balancei os convites, que eram dourados, na frente dela como ela havia feito conosco. – _Esses_ são os convites VIPS para a festa que _eu_ tive a idéia de criar e que _nós_ estamos organizando – sorri docemente à ela e ela encarava os convites em minha mão sem acreditar.

– Como? Tem que ter algum engano, essa festa? Organizada por você? Dumbledore está louco – ela falou e eu sabia que havia pensado a mesma coisa que ela, mas dito assim me fez sentir raiva.

– Ele estando ou não, não muda o fato de que a festa é minha – eu falei para ela, e eu podia sentir a surpresa de minhas amigas. Nunca havia confrontado Lucia (tirando a briga), mas aquilo estava me deixando estranhamente bem. – Sabe, eu podia muito bem te impedir de entrar na _minha_ festa, mas não vou, porque eu quero que você veja o quanto ela vai ser boa – falei e dei as costas para ela, sendo seguida por Lene e Dorcas que riam.

– Quem é você e o que fez com a Lily? – apenas ri.

Um movimento perto do banheiro masculino chamou minha atenção. Era Sirius, e ele tinha um grande saco junto dele.

O terno de Remus.

– Ah, meninas, eu preciso de huh... – eu tentei pensar em uma desculpa qualquer para ir até Sirius. – Vou no banheiro – lhes disse.

– Okay, nós vamos também – Dorcas disse.

– NÃO! – eu disse um pouco alto demais. – Quero dizer, não precisa, vou demorar... Vocês vão se atrasar, eu vou, vão para a aula – disse a elas.

Dorcas deu de ombros e seguiu para a aula, Lene demorou um pouco mais, mas seguiu a outra. Esperei até que as duas virassem o corredor e caminhei lentamente, tentando não chamar a atenção de ninguém para perto do banheiro masculino.

Entrei e estava vazio, franzi a testa.

– Sirius? – chamei meio incerta. E se tivesse mais alguém por ali? O que iriam pensar?

Mas por sorte, foi Sirius quem saiu de um dos boxes, uma grande sacola em mãos.

– Nossa, você não podia ter, sei lá, guardado em um lugar mais discreto? – comentei enquanto ele sorria.

– Eu disse à mãe de Remus que eu precisava de um terno emprestado porque a minha mãe não queria me dar dinheiro para comprar um – Sirius disse em um tom de voz melancólico. – Pedi a ela que não contasse à Remus, não queria que meus amigos soubessem o quanto minha mãe era má – falou e eu tive de rir de sua expressão completamente fingida.

– Cara, eu juro que não conheço ninguém mais cara de pau que você – comentei enquanto abria minha mochila (que era bem grande, graças) e colocava o terno lá dentro.

– Eu sei – Sirius riu e eu revirei os olhos.

Estava acabando de guardar o terno dentro da mochila quando mais alguém entrou no banheiro.

– O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – a pessoa disse e eu congelei.

Droga.

* * *

**N/A: Oi amoreeeees, nem demorei viram?**

**Obrigado aos reviews à kacardoso, Julia Menezes, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Atena's Daughter, Nicollas, anônimo e Mariana E. Potter pelos reviews!**

**O próximo vem rapidinho =D**


	13. Cap13

**Nunca Sonhei**

* * *

Realmente, não deveria existir ninguém mais azarada do que eu. Definitivamente.

Sirius, devido ao susto, estava mais branco do que um papel. Eu não deveria estar muito diferente.

Suspirei fortemente e virei para encarar o novo visitante.

Ou melhor, nova visitante.

Lene estava lá, parada perto da porta do banheiro, as duas mãos na cintura e uma sobrancelha erguida. Grande merda.

Mas era um pouco melhor do que se James tivesse entrado por ali.

– E então? – ela perguntou novamente, entrando um pouco mais no banheiro e olhando de mim para Sirius.

– Ah, huh – Sirius tentou falar alguma coisa, mas parou e me encarou dando de ombros.

Revirei os olhos.

– Okay – respirei fundo. – Lene, nós temos...

– OH MEU DEUS! VOCÊS TÊM UM CASO! EU NÃO ACREDITO NIS... – Lene exclamou, um pouco mais alto do que o necessário e eu tive de ir até ela e tapar sua boca antes que mais alguém entrasse no banheiro.

– Escute e depois comente – eu falei e ela estreitou os olhos, mas assentiu. - Okay, eu e Sirius temos um _plano_ – eu falei dando ênfase na ultima palavra. Lene pareceu interessada. – Nós queremos fazer a Dorcas e o Remus ficarem juntos na festa à fantasia – disse e os olhos de Lene brilharam.

– Porque você não me disse antes? – ela se desvencilhou de minha mão. – Eu fiquei pensando que você e o Black estavam tendo um...

– Caso? – Sirius se manifestou e pôs a mão por cima do meu ombro. – E quem disse que não estamos tendo um caso? – o sorriso dele era cheio de malicia.

Bufei e tirei seu braço de cima de mim, dando um tapa em seu ombro logo em seguida.

– Ignore-o – falei. – Ele é um ótimo piadista.

Lene encarou Sirius por algum tempo e eu podia jurar que o maroto corou. Talvez eu pudesse usar aquilo para uma chantagem futuramente.

– É o que farei – Lene disse e sentou em cima de uma das pias, olhando para minha mochila. – O que tem ai? Quero fazer parte do 'plano' também.

– O terno do Remus – Sirius respondeu e Lene o encarou sem entender. – A Lily precisa dele para saber o tamanho da fantasia que for escolher, para que combine com a da Dorcas – explicou.

– Hum, eu estou gostando disso – Lene sorriu. – Em que eu posso ajudar? – ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta quando Sirius se apoiou na pia ao seu lado.

– Você pode nos ajudar a escolher as fantasias e em não deixar Dorcas desconfiar – eu lhe disse. Lene abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou imediatamente, seus olhos grudados na porta do banheiro.

Tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era: santo azar.

Então eu não tive tanta sorte quanto da primeira vez, desta vez não era nenhuma amiga disposta a ajudar que entrava mo banheiro. Desta vez era James. E ele parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo.

Eu não precisava que ele ficasse ainda mais desconfiado de minha amizade com Sirius.

Uma idéia surgiu em minha mente no exato momento em que James me encarou desconfiadamente.

Virei para Sirius e Lene e tentei fazer minha melhor expressão repreensiva.

– Eu disse para vocês que não era legal ficarem fazendo isso – eu disse à eles, meu tom de voz era acusador.

Os dois me encararam sem entender nada. Uma louca vontade de rir da expressão deles me atingiu.

– E se ao invés do James fosse algum estranho? – dei uma olhada para James e percebi que ele também estava confuso. – Vocês precisam parar de ficarem se agarrando nos banheiros – balancei minha cabeça negativamente e foi preciso muita força de vontade para não cair na gargalhada.

Lene atingiu um tom tão berrante de vermelho que eu tinha certeza de que ela havia aprendido comigo. Sirius, por outro lado, pareceu gostar da minha encenação.

– Ah, bem – Sirius começou e sua voz era tão cheia de culpa que eu teria acreditado se não soubesse que era mentira. – É difícil de controlar, sabe? Eu e a Lenezinha – ele disse a passou a mão pela cintura de Lene que parecia incrédula demais e estar envergonhada demais para esboçar qualquer reação. – Estamos curtindo nosso momento.

– Vocês... O que? – James falou pela primeira vez, olhando para cada um de nós parecendo mais incrédulo a cada segundo.

– Eles estão juntos – eu indiquei o que parecia ser óbvio.

– Nós estamos? – Lene me encarou indignada, e eu tinha certeza de que iria sobrar para mim.

– Sim, nós estamos – Sirius disse e seu sorriso era o maior que já havia visto em minha vida.

Se eu não o conhecesse diria que ele gostava realmente de Lene. Mas eu o conhecia.

– Aham – Lene confirmou e eu tive vontade de chutá-la. Ela estava estragando completamente nossa encenação.

– Mas eu pensei... – James começou a falar olhando de Sirius para mim e eu sabia que ele iria dizer 'eu pensei que você e a Lily estivessem juntos'. Tive vontade de socá-lo. Meus sentimentos violentos estavam aflorados naquele dia. Ô beleza. James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Pensou errado – eu e Sirius dissemos ao mesmo tempo e eu percebi, pelo tom de voz dele, que ele estava tão magoado quanto eu com relação à James.

O que eu não compreendia, era o porque de eles dois estarem brigados. Não podia ser pelo fato de que James pensava que eu e ele estávamos juntos. Aquilo não era cabível, a menos que James estivesse sentindo ciúme de mim, o que era ainda menos cabível.

Imagine? James Potter com ciúmes de Lily Evans. Era uma loucura sequer cogitar uma idéia dessas. Ninguém como ele se interessaria por alguém como eu se não fosse por amizade. Afinal, o que eu tinha de bom? Além é claro de um humor negro e um sarcasmo super adorável? (e sim, eu estava sendo irônica nessa hora).

Eu não passava da ruiva estranha, que não era nem nerd nem popular, com um comportamento estranho, viciada em animes e um humor completamente maluco. Hey, essa sou eu.

Minhas amigas viviam dizendo que eu precisava parar de ter esses pensamentos masoquistas, mas o que eu podia fazer quando meu coração insistia em gostar de alguém que simplesmente estava muito longe de meu alcance?

Um nó se formou em minha garganta e foi preciso muita concentração para que eu não chorasse ali mesmo, naquele banheiro.

Sirius e James se encaravam profundamente e eu aproveitei o momento para pegar minhas cosias e arranjar uma boa desculpa para sair dali. Eu não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria sem cair no choro.

– Bem, huh, vou nessa – eu falei e minha voz estava rouca devido ao choro contido. Dei um tchau rápido para Sirius e passei rapidamente por James. Assim que sai do banheiro senti uma lágrima quente descer pelo meu rosto.

– Maldito sentimentalismo – eu reclamei enquanto enxugava os olhos.

– Lily Evans! – oh sim, eu sabia que Lene iria querer me matar.

Parei de andar no meio do corredor vazio – todos estavam nas salas de aula.

– O que você estava pensando? Porque você... Oh meu Deus, porque você está chorando? – toda a raiva de Lene pareceu se extinguir quando mais uma lágrima (imbecil) escapava de meus olhos.

– Não é nada, foi só um cisco...

Lene fez um gesto obsceno para mim.

– E eu acredito mesmo nisso – ela revirou os olhos. – Ande, conte-me o que você tem.

– Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso – eu lhe disse com um suspiro.

Ela me encarou por algum tempo, como se me analisasse por dentro e concordou com a cabeça.

– Mas não pense que vai se ver livre de mim – ela reclamou.

– Eu sei – eu consegui sorrir.

Lene sorriu em retribuição e olhou para minha mochila.

– O que acha de cabularmos aula e ir atrás dessa bendita fantasia? – e ela pegou do bolso traseiro da calça as chaves que eu conhecia muito bem.

– Para mim está ótimo – eu lhe disse e ela sorriu, puxando-me pelo braço enquanto tentávamos não sermos vistas.

* * *

**N/A: Oi amoreeeees, novamente nem demorei *O***

**Obrigado aos reviews à GiuGp, Ninha Souma, Evans-D, Renata, Andie Jackson, Mariana E. Potter, Nanda Grace e Nicollas pelos reviews!**

**O próximo vem rapidinho =D**


	14. Cap14

**Nunca Sonhei**

* * *

Okay, então tudo estava pronto. Já havíamos escolhido as fantasias e Dorcas e Remus iriam usá-las, a decoração da festa estava pronta, minhas detenções tinham acabado, Sirius e James tinham voltado a ser amigos inseparáveis.

Tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

Talvez até muito melhor do que era antes de tudo isso acontecer, porque agora Sirius era meu melhor amigo, Lene e eu andávamos mais juntas do que nunca e Dorcas estava prestes a – finalmente – ficar com seu amor.

Eu deveria estar feliz. Lucia não me enchia mais, eu tinha total liberdade de andar pelos corredores da escola sem me preocupar se alguém iria botar o pé para eu cair, ou ter de aturar alguma brincadeirinha besta. As pessoas pareciam pensar que eu era a mais nova 'popular' da escola. Estranhos que eu nunca havia visto me cumprimentavam quando eu caminhava pela escola, como se eu fosse amiga deles há tempos.

Petúnia tinha se mudado de casa para ir morar com Válter então eu não precisava mais ter de aturá-la. Eu e minha mãe nos dávamos muito bem e eu finalmente tinha a paz que sempre havia rezado por todos esses anos.

Hogsmead não parecia mais meu inferno pessoal. Ou não deveria parecer, mas o fato é que, eu não estava bem, meus sentimentos não estavam bem.

Eu continuava assistindo filmes horripilantes, mas não tinha mais Petúnia para descontar minha frustração então as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior com meus sonhos. Eu não conseguia fechar os olhos sem que meus pensamentos viajassem para James. James, James e James. James de todas as formas que se é possível imaginar, sorrindo, conversando, sem camisa, com camisa, cantando, dançando... enfim, eu sonhava com James de tudo o quanto era jeito.

Até mesmo minha mãe parecia notar que tinha algo errado.

Eu arranquei as estrelas que estavam coladas em minha parede, uma por uma apenas para me distrair. Escutava rock pesado no volume máximo em meus fones até que eu soubesse as letras de cor e salteado.

Eu não sabia ao certo se era impressão minha, mas parecia que James estava tentando reaproximar-se. E eu não queria que ele se aproximasse.

Eu estava irritada, ferida, magoada e completamente estressada com tudo que ele havia feito. Tudo bem que parecesse infantilidade minha, mas eu estava de saco cheio de James invadir minha mente e confundir tudo dentro de mim. Até meu estômago não correspondia mais aos comandos de meu cérebro e eu ficava comendo muito.

Os dias para a festa à fantasia se aproximavam e todos pareciam muito aflitos sobre o que iriam usar.

– Lily? LILY! OI, TERRA CHAMANDO! – a voz de Lene interrompeu meu fluxo de pensamentos e eu a encarei, piscando para clarear minha visão.

– Huh? – resmunguei enquanto saiamos dos terrenos da escola e nos direcionávamos para o carro dela.

– Estou te dizendo que já escolhi minha fantasia, mas você não parece se importar – ela reclamou.

– O que é que você tem Lily? – Dorcas perguntou, fazendo-me parar de andar e me encarando.

Respirei fundo e desviei os olhos.

– Nada – disse.

Eu percebi as duas trocarem olhares antes de Lene falar:

– Ótimo, noite de garotas, hoje – ela me encarou sem me deixar nenhuma alternativa a não ser assentir. – Vou ligar para minha mãe e avisá-la que estamos indo para a sua casa.

– Okay – suspirei e entrei no carro.

Eu sabia que não poderia mais fugir das minhas amigas, afinal elas sempre estiveram do meu lado. Não podia simplesmente esconder algo importante assim delas.

O problema era que eu não sabia se continuaria inteira se falasse. Ou se eu conseguiria sequer falar alguma coisa sem cair no choro.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Há apenas algumas semanas atrás eu estava conformada com a vida que tinha, sem nenhum problema sentimental ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu não era mais a mesma, algo havia mudado.

Sempre fui invisível, as minhas únicas amigas sempre foram Dorcas e Lene e sempre gostei disso. O problema era que eu também havia gostado de fazer parte dos tais 'Marotos', eu também havia gostado de ser amiga de garotos, eu me divertia com Sirius, eu aprendia coisas novas com Remus e... Bem, eu conversava muito com James.

E eu sentia falta disso, sentia como se algum pedaço meu tivesse sido arrancado quando James me ignorou por aqueles dias.

Sem falar que eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo entre ele e Lucia.

A garota parecia ter se conformado com o fato de não estar mais com ele, e eu sabia, tinha certeza absoluta de que ela não se conformaria em perder. Principalmente se eu estivesse no meio de tudo isso.

Nós chegamos em casa, minha mãe sorrindo ao ver as garotas. Ela já estava acostumada com nossas 'reuniões'.

– Vou fazer cupcakes – minha mãe disse e sumiu pela cozinha.

Nós subimos até meu quarto e eu ouvi as exclamações de surpresa das duas quando viram minha parede vazia.

– Cadê as estrelas? – Dorcas perguntou, encarando-me estranhamente, como se estivesse realmente preocupada com meu estado mental.

– E o que é isso? – Lene disse, puxando do lado da TV vários DVDs. – O Chamado, O Retorno dos Mortos, Morte Sangrenta, The Killer, A Alma das Trevas... – ela me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Pensei que você odiasse filmes de terror.

– Está certa – falei monotonamente. – Eu odiava, no passado, agora eu estou viciada neles.

– Percebo – Lene olhou mais uma vez para os DVDs e depois encarou a parede azul vazia. – O que está acontecendo Lily? Porque você está agindo assim, toda estranha?

Encarei-a por algum tempo, depois olhei para Dorcas que continuava com sua expressão estranha me encarando.

– Argh! Okaaaaay, vocês venceram! Eu estou mal okay? Eu estou chateada, magoada, estressada ao extremo por causa daquele imbecil do...

– James – as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Yeah, eu não agüento mais! Eu fico, todas as noites, olhando esses DVDs ridículos para tentar ter pesadelos, mas eu tenho? NÃO! Ao invés disso eu fico sonhando com aquele estúpido sem camisa!

– Huh, com certeza, eu entendo porque você sonha com isso – Lene comentou enquanto Dorcas sentava na beira de minha cama.

– Prossiga, adoro desabafos – Dorcas disse e eu revirei os olhos, mas continuei. Era bom, parecia tirar um peso de minhas costas.

– Eu não consigo entender o que ele quer! Sabe, não era para isso estar acontecendo! Eu era amiga dele, e ele era meu amigo. Nós conversávamos normalmente até que PUFF, ele caiu em cima de mim e eu olhei nos olhos dele! Droga! Sabem o que eu vi lá? Sabem o que eu senti? - as duas acenaram negativamente com a cabeça. – Eu me apaixonei por ele! E tudo por culpa de um tombo idiota! Tem noção de quão estúpido isso é? Eu me sinto um lixo! E agora ele ficava me ignorando, e depois ele brigou com Sirius e ai os dois voltaram a ser amigos e ele parece querer se aproximar, mas eu não quero! NÃO QUERO! Ele já me confundiu o bastante, obrigado – respirei fundo, atirando-me em cima da cama logo em seguida.

– Huh, isso foi... – Dorcas começou.

– Digno de cena de filme – Lene completou.

Batidas na porta indicavam que os cupcakes de minha mãe estavam prontos.

Então nós ficamos lá, comemos todos os bolinhos e as duas me ajudaram a xingar bastante os garotos, o que de certa forma era muito bom. Trocamos nossas roupas por pijamas, e continuamos nossa interminável discussão sobre como garotos eram idiotas e no fim da noite, eu estava bem.

Era bom poder conversar com alguém sobre meus problemas. E eu agradecia muito por ter amigas como aquelas.

Foi só quando estávamos quase indo deitar que eu ouvi batidas estranhas em minha janela.

Dorcas havia ido levar o prato com os restos de bolinhos e Lene estava no banheiro se lavando para deitar.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Eu sabia muito bem que som era aquele.

Muito lentamente eu fui até a janela para ver quem era aquela hora da noite.

E eu vi.

Era James e ele sorriu quando me viu pela janela.

* * *

**N/A: Okay, to com pressa aqui, e to postando as 2 da madrugada correndo antes que minha mãe me veja u.u**

**Obrigado à todos que comentaram no capítulo anterior! Isso é muito importante para mim :)**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Mandem reviews nesse também, nada de leitores fantasmas heim?**

**Besos :***


	15. Cap15

**Nunca Sonhei**

* * *

Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Meu primeiro impulso foi puxar a cortina e fingir que não tinha visto nada, o que não adiantaria, pois provavelmente James continuaria atirando pedras.

– Vai lá – a voz de Lene me fez dar um pulo devido ao susto. Não tinha percebido que ela havia se aproximado enquanto eu fitava o garoto no jardim.

Olhei para Lene e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

– Não – eu lhe disse. – Já me machuquei demais.

– Não seja covarde Lily, você é grifinória, lembra? – ela disse e eu suspirei.

– Eles erraram na seleção okay? Não vou ir até lá – disse, mas eu podia sentir minha teimosia ir sumindo aos poucos.

Minha razão me dizia para me trancar naquele quarto e não sair dali nunca mais. O problema era meu coração que à cada batida dizia 'vá falar com ele'.

Se ele não servisse para me manter viva, eu teria arrancado-o naquele momento. Porque meu coração era um traidor.

Olhei para a porta do quarto. Dorcas ainda não tinha voltado. Decidi ir falar com ele.

– Okay, tudo bem, vou ir lá – eu disse e puxei meu lençol da cama.

– Espera... – Lene me encarava estranhamente. – O que você... Não! Você vai mesmo pular pela janela? – ela perguntou completamente incrédula.

Depois de amarrar firmemente o lençol na minha escrivaninha, atirei-o pela janela e dei um impulso, ficando pendurada por um braço.

– Você é louca – Lene sussurrou pela janela e eu sorri para ela.

O problema era que meu braço estava começando a perder a força e eu não tinha onde me apoiar para que não me estatelasse no chão.

– Droga – resmunguei enquanto tentava encaixar um dos meus braços em um vão na parede.

– Eu te ajudo – ouvi a voz de James e senti mãos segurarem meus tornozelos.

Tentei esticar um pouco mais o outro braço, mas não consegui. Minha força se foi e eu teria quebrado todos meus ossos se James não tivesse me segurado.

Cai por cima dele, a grama fofa abafando o barulho e eu agradeci aos céus por isso. Não precisava que minha mãe soubesse o que eu estava fazendo.

E então meus olhos encontraram com os dele e eu não pude deixar de lembrar o maldito dia em que aquilo havia acontecido pela primeira vez.

Eu precisei de toda a minha força de vontade e concentração para não beijá-lo ali mesmo. Que impulsos eram aqueles? Eu nunca fui nenhuma espécie perto de 'tarada'.

Rolei para o lado, saindo de cima dele, mas continuando deitada na grama. James suspirou pesadamente.

– Obrigado – eu disse silenciosamente.

Devia ser estranho estar ali com ele, eu devia me sentir constrangida e o silêncio entre nós dois deveria ser tenso. Mas não era assim. Eu estava bem ali. Eu gostava de estar ali. E eu gostava de quem estava ali comigo.

James encarava o céu e eu não pude deixar de apreciar o quanto ele era bonito. Senti meu rosto esquentar consideravelmente com esse pensamento então virei meus olhos para o céu também.

A noite estava linda, as estrelas pareciam estar de muito bom humor, pois brilhavam mais intensamente do que há muito tempo. Ou talvez eu achasse isso porque estava com ele ali.

– Olha... – James começou a falar e eu senti ele se mover ao meu lado. Decidi não encará-lo. – Me desculpe – ele falou e eu suspirei.

– Desculpe... Desculpe pelo quê, afinal de contas? – eu disse e finalmente o encarei. – Desculpe por te ignorar Lily? Desculpe por te deixar sem entender nada Lily? Ou desculpe por eu ser um idiota Lily? – lhe disse, sentindo finalmente uma faísca de tensão no ar à nossa volta.

James sorriu à contragosto.

– Você é a pessoa mais absurdamente sarcástica que conheço – ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a deitar na grama, ainda me encarando. – Acho que me desculpe por tudo isso – ele falou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos.

– Não tenho certeza de que você mereça – eu disse, minha voz saindo birrenta até mesmo em meus ouvidos.

– Eu sei – ele disse e ficou em silêncio novamente.

O silêncio se estendeu entre nós dois e eu já não me sentia tão confortável de estar ali com ele. Era quase como se nós dois estivéssemos trancando alguma coisa – o que para mim era verdade, afinal eu estava me controlando para não agarrá-lo.

Finalmente não agüentei mais e tive de quebrar o silêncio.

– Porque, sempre que você vem aqui, está de pijama? – perguntei qualquer coisa e eu ouvi sua risada próxima ao meu ouvido. O que me arrepiou terrivelmente. Aquilo parecia demais com as cenas de meus sonhos com ele.

– Não sei – ele disse e seu tom era tão divertido que tive de olhá-lo. O que foi um erro.

Ele estava próximo demais, sua respiração cruzava com a minha e eu senti meu coração parar por alguns segundos antes de acelerar extremamente.

Ele era ainda mais sedutor do que em meus sonhos. E eu achando que seria impossível.

Quando faltavam apenas centímetros entre nós dois eu me ergui, sentando tão rapidamente que fiquei tonta.

O que diabos eu estava pensando? Como eu podia sequer cogitar a idéia de beijá-lo? EU QUASE O BEIJEI! Quase terminei com todas as chances de voltarmos a ser amigos. Afinal de contas eu tinha certeza de que se eu o beijasse, ele sentiria nojo de mim. Eu era amiga dele. Ele estava ali pedindo desculpas porque me queria como amiga dele. A-M-I-G-A. Não qualquer outra coisa besta que se passasse por minha mente.

Ouvi um muxoxo, mas talvez fosse só impressão minha. Estava tonta demais para saber se escutava direito. Pus minha cabeça no meio de minhas pernas para fazer a tontura passar e senti James também sentar ao meu lado.

– Falta 3 dias para a festa a fantasia – ele falou. – Você vai ir?

Quando senti que não iria desmaiar, ergui minha cabeça e o encarei.

– Sim, vou – eu disse. - As garotas me matariam se eu não fosse – tentei sorrir.

James me encarou por algum tempo, sua expressão indecifrável.

– Com que fantasia você vai ir? – perguntou e eu franzi a testa pela pergunta.

– Ainda não decidi – disse.

Eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe. Na louca procura para uma roupara para Dorcas e Remus eu havia me esquecido que eu também deveria me fantasiar.

– E você? – perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação.

– Também não decidi.

Mais silêncio constrangedor.

Então eu me levantei, tomando cuidado para não ficar tonta novamente.

James continuou sentado, mas me olhou em indagação.

– Vou dormir – eu disse. – tem aula amanhã.

Ele suspirou.

– Yeah, infelizmente.

– Infelizmente – concordei e voltei meus olhos para o lençol pendurado na janela sentindo um desânimo imenso.

– Não tem uma escada? – ele perguntou e eu neguei.

– Vou entrar pela porta mesmo – disse.

– Tem certeza?

– Yeah, eu invento alguma coisa se minha mãe estiver na sala – sorri fracamente e ele retribuiu. – Boa noite James – disse à ele e fui em direção à porta da frente.

– Hey – ele disse quando eu estava prestes a abrir a porta.

Encarei-o indagativamente.

– Você não me respondeu se me desculpa – ele disse e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, sorri verdadeiramente.

– Yeah, eu desculpo – disse a ele e entrei em casa deixando ele sozinho em frente ao jardim.

* * *

**N/A: Oi gente, chegamos aos 100 reviews e eu estou absurdamente feliz *O* Que di-vo!**

**Ah, okay, mil perdões por não ter agradecido decentemente aos reviews no outro capítulo, mas eram 2 da madrugada e a probabilidade de minha mãe me matar era muito grande.**

**Então, ham, obrigado aos reviews à Andie Jackson, Nicollas, Renata, Ninha Souma e Atena's Daughter (eu sou filha de Hades *O* - ignore u.u) \o/**

**Os capítulos são curtinhos mesmo, mas isso é porque eu já tenho todos prontos, e faltam apenas 3 capítulos para o fim.**

**Percebo que tem MUITA gente que favorita e NÃO comenta, e isso é FEIO gente, desmotiva um autor sabe? Porque a gente não lê mentes à distância (nem perto também) e não tem como saber o que vocês acham da fic, então vamos mudar isso? Vamos começar a comentar? Vamos deixar de ser leitores fantasmas? Os dedos não vão cair, caso tenham essa duvida, sem falar que vai me deixar muito feliz :)**

**Até o próximo pessoas lindas que COMENTAM (indireta)**

**Besos :***


	16. Cap16

**Nunca Sonhei**

* * *

Então os dias passaram rapidamente, e eu me sentia mais nervosa a cada minuto que passava – mesmo que não houvesse motivo nenhum para isso. Minhas mãos suavam cada vez que James dirigia a palavra à minha pessoa e meu coração martelava fortemente quando ele me olhava. Eu tinha medo de sofrer um infarto.

Consegui comprar uma fantasia, mesmo que tivesse sido em cima da hora e Sirius disse que tinha ficado bem em mim. Se um maroto popular e pegador aprova uma roupa para você é sinal de que deve estar boa. Ou justa demais. Mas eu preferia acreditar na primeira opção.

Lucia McVann estava completamente ausente da minha vida, e não era como se eu sentisse falta de seus comentários estúpidos era só que eu estava desconfiada de que ela estivesse tramando alguma coisa.

Dorcas dizia que isso eram apenas loucuras conspiratórias de minha mente, mas eu não conseguia ficar calma toda vez que pensava que a garota estava quieta demais.

Sábado da festa chegou e com ele a sensação de que eu era parente de James Bond. Lene e Dorcas foram cedo para minha casa e eu estava apenas esperando Sirius me mandar uma mensagem para poder pegar o celular de Dorcas e começar mais uma parte do nosso plano.

Não podia negar que me sentia em parte um pouco culpada pelo que estava fazendo.

Eu sabia que era para o bem de Dorcas, porque já fazia muito tempo que ela gostava de Remus, mas tinha James também. O motivo principal por eu ter me tornado amiga dele e, conseqüentemente, ter me apaixonado por ele era o fato de que ele queria ajuda para conquistar Dorcas. Não seria uma imensa traição fazer uma coisa dessas com ele? Eu estava com raiva e com ciúmes quando tinha decidido fazer aquele plano.

Mas eu também não podia negar que estava feliz por saber que talvez, finalmente Dorcas fosse conseguir o seu garoto.

Então eu decidi colocar esse pensamento de lado e continuar com os planejamentos enquanto passava pela tortuosa transformação que Lene me fazia.

Eu não gostava de me maquiar, não gostava de toda essa produção. Não era uma coisa que me atraia. Mas Lene não parecia estar muito interessada no que eu achava então ela quase me amarrou em uma cadeira e me obrigou a agüentar enquanto ela me deixava mais parecida com uma palhaça de circo.

Okay, talvez eu estivesse exagerando, eu tinha plena confiança no trabalho de Lene como maquiadora, mas eu tinha medo de ficar... feia demais, enfeitada demais. E essa preocupação com minha aparência estava me assustando ainda mais do que a perspectiva de parecer com um palhaço.

Porque eu também nunca me importei com a minha aparência e eu sabia o motivo para a mudança. James. Sim, porque ultimamente ele era a causa de todas as minhas preocupações e problemas.

Tinha conseguido escapar das perguntas de Lene depois de meu 'pseudo-encontro' com James em meu quintal porque minha mãe estava acordada e somente por muita sorte que ela não tinha me visto.

Dorcas não sabia de nada. E eu fiquei feliz por isso. Talvez eu ainda sentisse ciúme dela, mesmo que soubesse que ela gostava de Remus.

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso e agradeci aos céus por Dorcas estar no banho.

_'Tudo pronto, pode mandar_

_Sirius B. – o gostoso._

_PS.: Diga para Marlene que eu quero que ela fique ainda mais bonita já que vai estar me acompanhando.'_

Revirei os olhos quando li a mensagem e ouvi Lene bufar.

– Quem aquele energúmeno pensa que é? – ela resmungou parecendo irritada.

Fui até a mesa onde o celular de Dorcas descansava e comecei a digitar uma mensagem.

_'Me encontre no jardim atrás do ginásio às 21:00_

_Dorcas M.'_

Apertei o botão 'enviar' com um aperto no coração.

– Ótimo, volte aqui que eu ainda não terminei – Lene disse, ainda parecendo revoltada com a mensagem de Sirius.

Lene e Sirius eram... Confusos. Sim, essa palavra se encaixava perfeitamente. Os dois discutiam a maior parte do tempo e sempre arranjavam uma forma de se alfinetarem. Havia sido uma imensa surpresa para mim quando soube que eles iriam juntos ao baile. O que, segundo Lene, era 'apenas para encobrir o plano' e, segundo Sirius, 'porque ele era irresistível'.

– Pronto – Lene disse e se afastou de mim sorrindo com gosto. – Uma perfeita morta-viva linda.

Revirei os olhos, mas sentia receio de me encarar no espelho.

E então, eu me vi.

Okay, acho que não tinha pensado que uma fantasia de Sally do filme 'O Estranho Mundo de Jack' fosse ficar legal, ou fosse me deixar bonita de alguma forma. Mas eu estava errada.

E até eu confirmar isso me chocou. Porque eu estava realmente bonita. A blusa vermelha remendada – parte da fantasia – estava justa em meu corpo, mostrando curvas que nunca pensei que estivessem ali. A saia longa, também remendada, traçava os detalhes de minhas pernas e quando olhei para meu rosto, não acreditei em meus olhos.

– Como você fez isso? – disse a Lene com a voz estranhamente rouca.

Meus olhos estavam maquiados em um preto forte o que realçava meus olhos extremamente verdes e o batom em minha boca, vermelho, fazia-me ter uma ar...

– Sexy, você está bem mais sexy do que a Sally original – Lene comentou como se fosse normal chamar alguém como eu de sexy. – Lily, você é linda. Só você não percebe.

Eu não contestei. Meus cabelos pendiam em uma meia-cola atrás de mim, cachos nas pontas.

Dorcas saiu do banheiro no exato momento em que seu celular vibrou.

– Uau, Lily, você está linda – ela sorriu para mim enquanto ia até o celular. Seu sorriso foi desmanchando ao ler a mensagem, sendo substituído primeiro por uma expressão de incredulidade e depois por uma palidez mórbida, até que ela corou fortemente e seus olhos azuis pareceram brilhar. – Acho que tenho um encontro – ela sorriu para nós duas e eu fiquei feliz em saber que o plano estava dando certo.

As duas se vestiram – Lene de coelhinha (Sirius iria de Garçom – e eu só esperava que ele fosse com camisa) e Dorcas de princesa Medieval (Remus de guerreiro) – e nós saímos.

Nós descemos do Garanhão de Lene (o fusca azul) e eu senti como se meu estômago tivesse ficado em casa.

Não era acostumada com festas e mesmo que eu tivesse organizado aquela, bem, eu me sentia... estranha.

– Bem chegou a hora – Lene disse e sorriu para mim, mas logo seu sorriso apagou quando ela viu quem esperava por ela em frente as portas da escola.

Seu rosto corou fortemente e eu me controlei para não soltar nenhuma piadinha relacionada a isso.

Talvez ela não fosse tão indiferente à Sirius como aparentava.

Dorcas torcia as mãos ao meu lado e eu quase conseguia sentir seu nervosismo vir em ondas até mim.

Eu não estava muito diferente, eu só não sabia o porquê.

Sirius soltou um sorriso maroto à Lene que parecia recuperada e revirou os olhos.

– Uau, você está...

– Apenas cale a boca e caminhe, fica mais bonito – Lene soltou grosseiramente e eu soltei um sorrisinho.

Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar, mas pareceu pensar melhor e não falou nada. A beleza era realmente importante para ele.

– Que horas são? – Dorcas perguntou e eu puxei o celular de dentro de um bolso da saia e olhei. – 20:56 – eu disse.

Dorcas respirou fundo e olhou para mim.

– Tenho que ir – ela disse e eu sorri.

– Boa sorte – eu lhe disse e ela caminhou pela estradinha que havia e que levava para os jardins.

Assim que ela sumiu olhei para Sirius e Lene.

– É nossa hora – ambos assentiram e nós três sorrimos cúmplices.

* * *

**N/A: Mil perdões pela demora amores, mas eu comecei a faculdade e os professores quase nos matam de tanto trabalho. O capítulo tá curto, mas o próximo vou postar amanhã, então não se preocupem.**

**Faltam apenas mais dois capítulos para o fim de Nunca Sonhei...**

**Obrigado à todos os leitores, todos que mandaram reviews e que fizeram meu dia mais feliz. Isso conta muuuito!**

**Besos e até amanhã!**


	17. Cap17

**_Nunca Sonhei_**

* * *

Eu, Sirius e Lene andamos rapidamente atrás de Dorcas, tentando não sermos vistos. O barulho da musica agitada dentro da escola parecia fazer as paredes tremerem à cada grave, o que somente parecia deixar a situação ainda mais 'suspense'.

– Lá estão eles – Sirius apontou para o jardim, onde havia uma espécie de salinha de vidro. Dorcas estava entrando na sala, e eu podia perceber que Remus parecia extremamente nervoso.

– Vamos esperar até que ela esteja dentro – Lene sussurrou. – E ai você vai até lá e fecha a porta enquanto eu e Sirius fazemos alguma distração.

Encarei os dois, uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Distração? – perguntei confusa.

– É, nós inventaremos alguma coisa, até você conseguir trancar as portas.

Suspirei fortemente. Eu confiava nos dois afinal de contas.

Dorcas entrou na sala e Lene e Sirius saíram do meu lado, fazendo à volta até que estivessem do lado oposto do meu.

– EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, SIRIUS BLACK! – ouvi Lene gritar e arregalei os olhos. O que estava acontecendo?

– MAS LENE, EU NÃO FIZ NADA! – Sirius retrucou e então eu percebi que Dorcas e Remus olhavam para os lados à procura dos dois que estavam brigando. Aquela era a distração.

Tentei correr sem ser vista e obtive sucesso. Cheguei até as portas de puxei a chave que havia ajudado Sirius è roubar do zelador caquético, Filch.

– AH NÃO, IMAGINA! E O QUE ERA AQUELE AGARRAMENTO TODO COM AQUELA VADIA? – Se eu não conhecesse Lene muito bem, pensaria que ela estava realmente falava a verdade, mas eu a conhecia e sabia a quão boa atriz ela era.

Remus e Dorcas olhavam para o outro lado então foi fácil passar a chave pela porta, os gritos de Lene e Sirius ocultando o barulho de 'click'.

– EU NÃO ME AGARREI COM NINGUÉM! – precisava admitir, Sirius era tão bom ator quanto Lene.

Caminhei rapidamente de volta para os arbustos, sorrindo ao ver que ninguém havia percebido meu feito. Estava prestes à fazer a volta e agradecer aos dois pela encenação quando eu os vi. Sirius e Lene, o casal mais improvável de dar certo, beijando-se.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tendo certeza de que estava vendo errado, mas não. Eles estavam mesmo se beijando.

– E depois a estranha sou eu por assistir filmes de terror – resmunguei enquanto virava para sair dali.

Mas havia algo em meu caminho, e não era aquela maldita pedra daquele poema que só tem uma frase e fez sucesso. Era James.

Precisei juntar toda minha força de vontade para não socá-lo pelo susto.

– Mas que merda! – exclamei sussurrando, colocando uma mão sobre o peito e soltando um suspiro de resignação.

– Eu sei que não sou muito bonito, mas não é para tanto – James brincou e eu revirei os olhos.

Aham, se ele não sabia que era bonito, eu era o gato de botas. Woah, meu querido sarcasmo estava de volta. Que le-gal.

Afinal deveria ser legal ser um gato que usava uma espada e ainda por cima conseguia convencer as pessoas com aquela carinha bonitinha. Sem falar que as botas dele eram um arraso.

Eu estava prestes a me repreender por ter aqueles pensamentos completamente ridículos quando eu vi a fantasia de James.

Ele estava usando um terno preto e suas mãos e rosto estavam pintados de branco como se imitassem ossos.

– Você... Huh? – eu estava boquiaberta demais para conseguir falar alguma coisa. Tentei de novo. – Você está vestido de Jack? – eu perguntei o óbvio. Afinal não eram muitos esqueletos que usavam terno e serviam como fantasias no Hallowen. Porque ele não podia ter se vestido de Edward Cullen? Ou melhor, de Damon Salvatore? Até se fosse um Chucky seria mais reconfortante do que um Jack. Jack do 'Estranho Mundo de Jack', que fazia par com a Sally, que no caso era minha fantasia.

– Oh sim, Sirius quem escolheu, disse que seria legal – James disse, parecendo completamente alheio à meu surto irritado.

Eu iria bater naquele cachorro. Iria esfaqueá-lo ate a morte e depois queimaria seu corpo enquanto dançava em volta da fogueira.

Certo, aqueles filmes de terror estavam afetando minha mente.

– Muito le-gal – resmunguei e, de repente, me dei conta do que havia acabado de fazer.

Tinha acabado de trancar Remus e Dorcas para que eles ficassem juntos. Remus e Dorcas. Remus, o melhor amigo de James. Dorcas, o suposto amor de James. Droga.

Senti meu rosto empalidecer.

Encarei James tentando perceber se ele havia visto alguma coisa, mas ele parecia bastante normal então eu apenas puxei seu braço e tirei-o dali.

– Woah, para onde você vai com tanta pressa? Sabe, eu ainda quero usar meu braço futuramente – ele perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para dentro do castelo.

– Estou indo para a festa, e você vem junto – eu disse, tentado soar a calma que não sentia.

Eu estava nervosa, sem falar que a presença de James somente piorava tudo.

Nós chegamos às portas do grande ginásio e eu parei de andar. Eu estava com medo do que encontraria quando entrasse. Talvez fosse bobagem minha, mas eu sentia como se algo fosse acontecer.

– Hey – James chamou, tirando-me de meu estranho transe. – Você é a Sally? – encarei-o por algum tempo sem conseguir enxergá-lo direito, até que suas palavras chegaram em minha mente.

Olhei para minha roupa, piscando por algum tempo até que meu instinto assassino voltou, e eu quis sair correndo até Sirius e esquartejá-lo. Senti meu rosto esquentar tremendamente, mas tentei manter a expressão normal quando olhei para James.

– Foi Sirius quem escolheu – eu disse, minha voz saindo um pouco mais irritada do que eu queria.

James sorriu, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa completamente normal. Tipo, _huh, meu cachorro escolheu uma fantasia de par com uma ruiva doida_. Essas coisas que acontecem todos os dias. Nada demais.

– Então, você não vai entrar? – ele perguntou, olhando de mim para a porta.

Dei de ombros e James pegou de meu pulso e me arrastou para dentro.

A decoração estava... linda. Era incrível o quanto eu tinha conseguido fazer algo realmente legal. As abóboras enfeitadas, brilhavam à luz de velas e a música agitada fazia com que a pista de dança no meio do salão estivesse cheia.

Não havia nem sinal de Lucia. E minha tensão com relação à ela somente aumentou ao constatar isso. Mas talvez ela não quisesse ir à uma festa organizada por mim. De qualquer forma, eu sabia que estava sendo ridícula, porque, o que ela poderia fazer contra mim?

James continuava me puxando, e tão impressionada como estava com os efeitos da decoração, não percebi para onde ele estava me levando.

As pessoas estavam todas fantasiadas, algumas de zumbis, outras de Cleópatra, diabinhos, anjinhos, monstros e até mesmo palhaços do mal, daqueles que se via em filmes de terror.

Então, eu olhei para os lados.

Pessoas dançando por todos os lados. Estávamos no meio da pista de dança. Olhei para James que sorria como alguém que acabou de ganhar o melhor presente de aniversário do mundo.

– Eu disse à você que te faria ter a melhor noite de sua vida – ele sorriu ainda mais e eu balancei a cabeça.

– Não, você apenas disse que me levaria em algum lugar para saber o que era diversão – eu sorri também. Era difícil não sorrir perto dele. – Mas você disse que seria em uma sexta, hoje é sábado, infelizmente – falei marotamente.

– Não tem importância – James pegou minhas mãos e pôs em seus ombros. – Um pouquinho adiado, mas aqui estamos nós – ele disse e me puxou com cuidado para mais perto. Senti meu rosto esquentar e agradeci por estar escuro.

Revirei os olhos tentando ignorar o calor em minhas bochechas.

– Estou pagando para ver – eu lhe disse e ele riu.

– Ótimo – ele disse e nós começamos a dançar no exato momento em que a musica mudou.

**_Hello there,_**

**_The Angel from my nightmare_**

(Olá querida,

O anjo do meu pesadelo)

Eu bufei. Aquilo só podia ser planejado. I Miss You, do Blink 182 exatamente quando eu estou vestida de Sally e dançando com um Jack?

– É nessas horas que eu acredito em destino – James comentou e era possível ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

**_The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_**

(A sombra no fundo do necrotério  
A vítima inocente da escuridão no vale)

– Inspirador – eu disse ao ouvir a letra da musica. – Sabe, não é assim que se dança esse tipo de musica – comentei enquanto apenas nós dois dançávamos devagar e todas as pessoas em volta balançavam-se um pouco mais agitadas.

– Não estou nem ai – James disse e eu sorri.

**_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me_**

_(Nós podemos viver como Jack e Sally, se quisermos  
Aonde você pode sempre me encontrar)_

Fiquei ainda mais vermelha,se era possível e senti James parar de dançar.

Ele se afastou de mim, aproximando apenas seu rosto logo em seguida.

**_And we'll have halloween on Christmas_**

_(E teremos Halloween no Natal)_

Ele sorriu, me encarando nos olhos – nesse momento meu coração já havia parado e voltado à vida pelo menos umas 50 vezes – e cantou a outra parte da musica.

– And in the night we'll wish this never ends (E de noite desejaremos que isso nunca acabe) – ele disse e se aproximou ainda mais. Minhas mãos, que ainda estavam em seus ombros, apertaram-se involuntariamente em seus cabelos. O sorriso de James era cúmplice. – We'll wish this never ends (desejaremos que isso nunca acabe) – ele falou antes de selar seus lábios aos meus.

E tnão, a musica parou, algumas luzes foram acesas e uma voz terrivelmente familiar soou pelo salão.

– Com licença, gostaria de pedir um momento de atenção – eu me separei de James apenas para ver Lucia McVann no centro do palco, seu sorriso maléfico estampado em seu rosto.

Ela me encarava.

* * *

**N/A: Hey leitores que devem estar querendo me matar pela demora.**

**Desculpem mesmo, mas a faculdade está sugando o ultimo restinho de tempo que me sobra. Algumas pessoas me perguntaram que curso eu fazia: eu curso Relações Internacionais e preciso dizer, não é facil minha gente...**

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo, eu amei escrevê-lo, especialmente pela música do Blink e esse final à lá A Nova Cinderela (filme).**

**Sim pessoal, o próximo capítulo será o último...**

**Bem, vou deixar meu msn para vocês aqui, alguns leitores pediram: caroline (ponto) miller (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com**

**- Substituam as palavras entre parênteses e me digam que são daqui okay?**

**Obrigado à todos os reviews, eu os amei!**

**Besos :***


	18. Cap18

**Nunca Sonhei**

* * *

**Último Capítulo**

* * *

Lucia, vestida de Rapunzel, encarava-me com um sorrisinho bastante cínico no rosto.

E eu tive certeza de que todas as minhas duvidas e medos com relação à ela estavam certos. Eu não fazia idéia do que ela poderia fazer contra mim, afinal eu não possuía nenhum segredo macabro ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas eu sabia que nada daquilo seria bom.

Todos haviam parado de dançar e encaravam-na sem entender.

– Boa noite à todos – ela disse. – Hoje, Hallowen, e eu decidi vir até aqui e contar uma história bastante... _Horripilante_ – ela me olhou – para vocês.

– O que ela está fazendo? – ouvi James resmungar ao meu lado, mas não lhe dei atenção.

A atenção de todos, incluindo a minha, estava nela.

– Era uma vez, num reino distante chamado Hogsmead, uma princesa que vivia feliz. Ela tinha pessoas que a adoravam à sua volta, amigos maravilhosos e um príncipe perfeito ao seu lado – Lucia começou a contar e eu sabia que aquilo não era nenhum conto de fadas qualquer. – A vida da linda princesa era perfeita. Até que uma bruxa má, que vivia escondida na floresta do reino, frustrada pela perfeição da vida da princesa, decidiu intervir e acabar com aquela felicidade. – engoli em seco. – A bruxa transformou-se em uma garota, arrumadinha e aparentemente simpática. Logo conquistou as pessoas do reino – minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos e eu tremia de corpo inteiro. – Todos começaram a adorar a garota e deixaram de lado a pobre princesa – Lucia tinha uma expressão triste naquele momento. Eu não fazia idéia de qual era a minha expressão. Provavelmente alguma bastante assassina. – Todos, incluindo o príncipe que, encantado com os supostos 'dotes' da garota, terminou seu romance com a princesa – meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e eu precisei de muito esforço para não deixá-las caírem. – Mas o que ele não sabia, assim como nenhum dos outros sabiam, era que, por debaixo daquela máscara de simpatia, existia um monstro, uma usurpadora. Alguém que não tinha futuro nenhum exceto viver eternamente solitária nos confins daquela floresta escura. – Um nó se formou em minha garganta – A princesa fez o que pode para intervir e mostrar a todos quem era realmente aquela bruxa, mas eles pareciam hipnotizados demais com a 'perfeição' da garota para acreditarem nela – Eu sentia alguns olhares sobre mim, mas eu ignorava a todos. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da garota que narrava aquele pérfido conto de fadas.

– Lily – ouvi James me chamar. – Venha, vamos sair daqui – ele disse e eu neguei com a cabeça. Eu era uma grifinória afinal de contas. Iria ficar até o fim, vendo a humilhação.

– O tempo passou e as pessoas começaram a perceber que havia algo errado com a menina, enquanto as moças gostavam de tecer seus vestidos e cuidar da beleza, a menina estava dissecando sapos, fazendo poções malucas com ingredientes estranhos... Coisas que não eram normais à garotas de verdade – eu entendia a metáfora daquilo tudo. Talvez por isso que me sentisse vazia por dentro. – O príncipe, mesmo que um pouco tardiamente, percebeu o erro que havia feito e livrou-se da bruxa – Lucia sorria malignamente. – Ele voltou para sua princesa, assim como todos os outros que tinham sido enganados. A bruxa sumiu em suas sombras, eternamente solitária, sem amigos, sem nada. Porque ela era um nada. Ela não servia para nada – eu podia ver o veneno escorrendo da boca da garota. – E todos, exceto a bruxa, viveram felizes para sempre – Lucia sorriu angelicalmente, como se a história que tinha acabado de contar fosse realmente um conto de fadas.

Eu não vi quando, só sabia que as lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto – provavelmente estragando a maquiagem que Lene havia feito. Pisquei algumas vezes tentando me situar. As palmas de minhas mãos estavam machucadas de tanto que havia apertado-as pela raiva.

– Lily... – a voz de James foi o que bastou para que eu despertasse de meu transe. E eu corri.

**–-X—**

Talvez não tivesse sido a atitude mais madura de minha parte, mas eu já havia agüentado o suficiente. Não queria ficar lá enquanto via o sorriso cínico de Lucia enquanto ela jogava fatos em minha cara. Porque sim, havia um fundo de verdade em tudo o que ela tinha dito.

Talvez não sobre a princesa boazinha, porque Lucia passava longe disso, mas sobre a bruxa – no caso eu...

Somente parei de correr quando senti os pingos da chuva molhar meu rosto. Olhei para os lados, eu estava à duas quadras da escola, exatamente no ponto onde James tinha caído sobre mim e eu havia feito descobertas filosóficas sobre meu maldito sentimento.

Olhei para o céu escuro tomado pelas nuvens deixando a água da chuva lavar meu rosto das lágrimas. Aquilo me acalmou um pouco.

– Lily.

Olhei para trás e vi James caminhando até mim.

A maquiagem de ossos em seu rosto também estava sendo lavada pela chuva, mas mesmo daquela forma ele continuava... lindo. Triste vida a minha.

Eu pensei seriamente em dar as costas para ele e ir para casa, mas eu tinha certeza de que tínhamos muitas coisas para conversar. Ele precisava de explicações. E eu também.

Então eu esperei até que ele estivesse perto de mim para olhá-lo nos olhos. A chuva ficou mais forte.

– Lily olha, esqueça o que ela disse... Lucia ela... Ela gosta de usar as pessoas, de humilhá-las – James balançou negativamente a cabeça enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos molhados. – Não se deixe abater.

Encarei-o, pensando minhas próximas palavras. Mas quando comecei a falar, não parei mais.

– James, sabe aquele ditado de que 'a verdade dói'? – eu perguntei e ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu não me afetaria se ela falasse um bando de mentiras em cima do palco, eu nem sequer me daria ao luxo de sair de lá ou de me sentir mal. Eu passei longos 10 anos estudando em Hogwarts e convivendo com Lucia e suas brincadeiras sem graça para me deixar levar por um monte de palavras sem sentido – balancei minha cabeça e engoli em seco. – O que ela disse é verdade – eu suspirei.

– O que? Lily, não... Olha, isso não é verdade – James tentou se aproximar, mas eu o impedi.

– Sim, é a verdade – eu afirmei. – Eu não sou uma garota comum, eu não gosto das mesmas coisas que os outros... – encarei-o e apontei para meu rosto. – Eu não gosto de maquiagens ou de usar roupas da moda, eu prefiro ficar colando estrelas na parede de meu quarto à sair em um sábado a noite. Eu gosto de ler animes enquanto as outras garotas lêem revistas de fofocas. Eu olho filme de terror, com mortes, espíritos e muito sangue quando eu quero esquecer coisas dolorosas enquanto as outras pessoas, as normais, comem brigadeiro e conversam com as amigas enquanto pintam as unhas dos pés – eu falei tudo num jato, sentindo meus pulmões apertarem. Olhei para James. – Eu gosto de 'decepar sapos' enquanto as outras gostam de 'tecer vestidos' – eu usei a metáfora de Lucia para explicar à ele. – E eu gosto disso. Eu gosto de ser assim. Eu SOU assim – suspirei. – Não há nada a fazer quanto à isso – conclui.

Eu comecei a tremer. Não sei se porque minhas represas estavam se rompendo, ou se por causa da chuva fria que somente aumentava. Eu estava completamente encharcada.

James, que havia ouvido tudo com atenção, abriu a boca diversas vezes para falar, mas nenhuma palavra parecia querer sair.

Eu não podia culpá-lo.

Então ele se aproximou de mim, desta vez não o impedi. Não tinha forças nem para piscar.

James ficou em minha frente e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

Mesmo com a chuva, senti mais algumas lágrimas descerem por meu rosto.

– E eu gosto de você como é – ele disse tão sinceramente que eu não consegui não acreditar. E mais uma vez naquela noite ele me beijou, mas não havia ninguém para estragar o nosso momento daquela vez.

Eu apenas fechei os olhos e aproveitei o momento.

Ou teria aproveitado não fosse um pequeno pensamento que me ocorreu. Foi necessária muita força de vontade para que eu conseguisse me separar dele.

– Espera – eu falei, sentindo-me mais perdida do que uma cega em tiroteio. – E... E Dorcas? – eu perguntei, erguendo meus olhos para os dele, tentando enxergá-lo, o que era meio difícil com a chuva forte.

Ouvi seu riso e não compreendi.

– Do que você está rindo? – perguntei, tentando ler sua expressão, mas a chuva somente aumentava.

– Lily, não me diga mesmo que acreditou nisso – ele riu ainda mais e eu parei de tentar enxergá-lo direito.

Fiquei estática por algum tempo.

– É o quê?

– Lily, eu nunca gostei de Dorcas... Eu só queria juntá-la com o Remus – ele falou e riu novamente. – Coisa que você fez bem melhor do que eu – ele comentou e eu gemi.

– Você viu?- perguntei sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem tremendamente.

– Você parecia parente do 007 – ele disse e eu até teria rido se não estivesse espantada demais.

– Mas... – eu balancei minha cabeça. – Mas porque você não me disse isso desde o começo? Seria mais fácil...

– Isso nem eu sei – ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu... Eu sempre gostei de você. Ou pelo menos, fazia um bom tempo que gostava. Era diferente das outras e não se importava para o que os outros pensavam, sem falar que não estava nem ai para mim. E isso me deixou bastante mexido. Eu apenas pensei que se dissesse que precisava de ajuda com uma garota, que você passaria mais tempo comigo.

Oh Deus, eu estava realmente ficando louca.

Tentei ignorar a chuva que molhava meu rosto e lancei meu melhor olhar indignado à James que consegui.

– E depois você me diz que é um maroto! – eu reclamei e ele riu. – Não ria James! – dei um tapa em seu ombro, sentindo-me o ser mais estupidamente burro da face da Terra. – Como... Argh! – eu estava pensando seriamente em utilizar o que havia aprendido com os filmes de terror. – Droga, vou ter de colar minhas estrelas na parede de novo! – bufei e ele ficou sério.

–O que isso tem haver com o que estamos falando? – perguntou.

– Nada - resmunguei e depois olhei para ele. – Mas e Lucia? Eu pensei que vocês...

– Ela não largava do meu pé – ele concluiu. – Não há mais nada entre a gente.

– E porque você e Sirius não estavam se falando? – eu perguntei achando-me idiota por fazer aquela pergunta, mas eu precisava ouvi-lo dizer.

– Lily, é tão difícil de aceitar que eu gosto de você? – ele perguntou. – Eu fiquei com ciúmes porque pensei que vocês dois...

– Sim, eu sei – eu bufei.

– Foi estupidez da minha parte e...

– Foi mesmo – concordei.

– E depois eu percebi que eu estava sendo ridículo – ele completou.

Ficamos em silêncio, ambos absorvendo nossas ultimas palavras.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar. Parecia tão... Surreal.

– Sabe, será que você pode deixar eu te beijar de verdade pelo menos uma única vez? – ele perguntou e eu encarei-o sem expressão por algum tempo, até que a ficha finalmente caiu e eu sorri.

– Hum, eu não sei – eu falei e ele me encarou sem expressão. – Uma única vez? Não parece muito convidativo – eu sorri e ele me acompanhou.

– Oh, acho que pode ser mais do que isso – ele riu. – Alguns bilhões talvez...

Então, finalmente depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, nós finalmente conseguimos nos beijar de verdade.

**–-x—**

Okay, então talvez a minha vida não seja tão monótona assim. Quero dizer, eu estava acostumada com a minha vidinha normal e comum, sem emoções e tudo o mais. Eu nunca sonhei que me tornaria amiga de um maroto, assim como nunca sonhei que seria popular. Nunca sonhei que algum dia conseguiria vencer Lucia McVann em alguma coisa – e ainda me surpreendia em pensar que tinha dado uns bons socos na cara dela. Nunca sonhei em organizar uma festa à fantasia nem em _ser_ uma marota. Eu nem tinha sonhado, nem pensado na idéia de ter Sirius Black, só o cara mais pegador de todos os tempos, como melhor amigo!

Remus e Dorcas estavam juntos – finalmente – e eu nunca sonhei que eu seria a causa de eles ficarem juntos.

Lene e Sirius eram um caso à parte. Era engraçado de ver os dois brigarem a cada cinco segundos e sempre terminar tudo em beijos.

Afinal, quem um dia sonharia com casal mais improvável que aquele?

E, por fim, mas não menos importante: eu nunca, nunca mesmo, sonhei que namoraria James Potter.

A improbabilidade de cada coisa louca que havia acontecido somente deixava tudo melhor.

O negócio é que eu estava tão acostumada em não sonhar que eu havia esquecido o quanto aquilo era bom.

Imagine, até beijo na chuva eu havia ganhado!

É, eu realmente nunca sonhei que eu pudesse me sentir tão feliz.

**THE END.**

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem-me pela imensa demora em postar aqui, mas minha cabeça andava tão cheia ultimamente, tantos problemas e loucuras em minha vida ;/**

**Bem, mas agora estou de férias, e vou ser mais ativa nas minhas outras fanfics, certo?**

**AAAAAAAAH, MAIS UMA FIC QUE CHEGA AO FIM E MAIS UMA VEZ QUE EU CHORO.  
Okay, Nunca Sonhei foi uma das fics que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora. E é uma das minhas favoritas também. Talvez pelo fato de Lily ser extremamente parecida comigo, ou porque foi a primeira em que escrevi em POV Primeira Pessoa.  
O sarcasmo, as ironias, as piadinhas internas e comparações hilárias da Lily foram as coisas que mais gostei de escrever nessa fic. E sentirei falta disso.  
Gostaria de agradecer à cada pessoa que leu, que comentou, que sorriu, que se divertiu e se emocionou com essa fic. Isso é muito importante para mim, acreditem.  
Talvez esse não tenha sido o final mais espetacular de todos, mas foi o que consegui entre lágrimas...  
Espero que gostem.  
Obrigado por tudo! Foram vocês que fizeram desta fic um sucesso!  
Besos :***


End file.
